<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aces High by CommanderCryptic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744277">Aces High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCryptic/pseuds/CommanderCryptic'>CommanderCryptic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cardverse, F/M, Gambling, M/M, Multiverse, Poker, Royalty, Some explicit language (you have Romano to thank for that)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCryptic/pseuds/CommanderCryptic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Lovino was addicted.</b> Not to drugs. Not to alcohol.<br/><b>Gambling.</b> Something about the rush of risking it all for victory and feeling that intoxicating thrill—it was impossible to resist. Roulette, poker, blackjack, baccarat—anything that involved risk and strategy.<br/>One night, his addiction leads him into a desolate casino on the outskirts of town. Lovino engages in a quick game of three-card-poker, not knowing that it would lead him into a whole new world, both literally and figuratively.<br/>But, in the Realm of Suits, he is no longer Lovino Vargas.<br/>He is the Ace of Hearts.<br/>And the Royal Court of Hearts knows that in order to win, they have to keep their Aces High.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Keep Raising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As if I didn't have enough in-progress already. Ha-ha.<br/>I've been meaning to do a Cardverse fic for quite some time, so here it is! Along with Gakuen, Cardverse is probably one of my favorite AUs in this fandom.<br/>I may or may not have been watching a little too much Kakegurui.<br/>The actual Cardverse elements in this story will come soon. Stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lovino did a double-take of his surroundings. This was <em> definitely </em> not where he was supposed to be. He was <em> supposed </em> to be meeting up with Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig at a quaint coffee shop on the quiet side of town. He should have suspected <em> something </em>when his environment became too quiet. </p><p>
  <em> Not that I care about hanging out with my stupid brother and his stupid potato-bastard boyfriend and his weird Japanese friend. I don’t care. At all.  </em>
</p><p>Even someone as stubborn as Lovino could admit to himself that he really did care. Not necessarily because his plans with the other three were incredibly important, but rather his own fear. </p><p>His mafioso days were long gone. Even the thought of those money-hungry, cold-blooded, criminals made a bitter taste fill Lovino’s mouth. He shouldn’t have been acting like such a coward in this sort of situation. </p><p>
  <em> Shit. Shit, shit, shit.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have no idea where I am.  </em>
</p><p>Another gust of wind bit at Lovino’s face, making the tips of his ears turn red from the cold. He shoved his hands deeper inside his pockets, clenching both fists tightly. </p><p>His phone had lost reception about half an hour ago. Lovino decided to swallow his pride and ask for help or directions or <em> whatever </em>could get him out of this pinch. He had money, too. Lots of it. Being the older brother of one of Italy’s most popular artists really did pay off sometimes. </p><p>It wasn’t like Lovino was mooching off of Feliciano for glory. He could take care of himself just fine if he wanted to. Working as a manager in his family’s restaurant brought in more money than what was necessary. Despite all of this, Feliciano’s generosity and adamance led Lovino to stay with his younger brother in an enormous mansion. The only complaint he really had was that brick-faced kraut that Feliciano always insisted on having over. </p><p>Lovino stared at the brick building in front of him. It wasn’t big by any means but somehow managed to radiate an imposing aura. </p><p>
  <em> Royal Flush Casino, eh? Bet those shit-head owners think they’re being so smart naming the place after a poker hand.  </em>
</p><p>A Royal Flush was unarguably the most coveted hand one could obtain in poker, stacking up jaw-dropping odds of about 649,739: 1. Lovino had never been lucky enough to find himself in possession of one, though. Oh well. He could only hope. </p><p>Mingling with the intimating quality of the Casino was something else. Something that was almost <em> inviting </em>Lovino to just take a step closer. </p><p>And he actually did. Soon enough, one step turned into two. Two steps turned into three. </p><p>Lovino curled his hand around the door’s cold metal handle. He gave it a squeeze, still not entirely sure what he should do. While for an ordinary person, it wouldn’t hurt to take a look inside a casino, Lovino wasn’t exactly an ordinary person in that regard. </p><p>He was addicted. Not to drugs. Not to alcohol.</p><p>Gambling. Something about the rush of risking it all for victory and feeling that intoxicating thrill—it was impossible to resist. </p><p>Every time Lovino entered a casino, he would never exit with the same amount of money. He liked to think that his pockets would be guaranteed to fill after every match, although there certainly were those occasions where he lost. </p><p>Nobody really knew about this hobby of his. Nobody alive, anyway. Lovino knew exactly who he inherited his addiction from. </p><p>His grandfather, who had since passed away. </p><p>He felt a lump form in his throat. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes at the thought of his late grandfather. People were quick to assume that Julius Vargas’ favorite was Feliciano. They never knew about those evenings the older man would spend indulging in entertaining games with his other grandson. Roulette, poker, blackjack, baccarat—anything that involved risk and strategy. </p><p>Lovino pushed the faded memories to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to let himself dwell over the past. </p><p>
  <em> That kind of stuff’s for the weak.  </em>
</p><p>He liked to think he was strong.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I am.  </em>
</p><p>But right then and there, with the shimmering lights of the casino’s sign looking so goddamn enticing—</p><p>Lovino thought that giving in to his little habit wouldn’t be so bad. </p><p>He pulled the door open, making a decision that would change his life forever. </p><p>It was like he was stepping into a whole other world. </p><p>Soft jazz music floated in the air, giving the dimly-lit space a calming atmosphere. Golden lights were fixated on the ceiling, spilling a faint glow onto the room below. The floor had a peculiar pattern to it, one that Lovino hadn’t seen before. Silhouettes of each suite—hearts, diamonds, clubs, spades decorated the ground. Typically, Lovino would have muttered something under his breath about the entire thing being far too tacky for his “refined” tastes. Instead, he held his tongue. </p><p>There weren’t too many people present. A pair of figures hunched over the roulette wheel, but they didn’t exactly catch his eye. What did was the dealer. She had medium-length caramel-coloured hair held back with a green ribbon, matching her forest-green eyes. Her lips were pulled into a mischievous, almost cat-like grin. She was attractive enough for Lovino to boldly classify as worth impressing in his mind. </p><p>There was another man. He was tall and strong-built. Platinum hair framed his face, which was home to soft, childlike features. His violet eyes roamed around like they were reading the room. </p><p>Lovino involuntarily shuddered. He didn’t even know who the stranger was, but even so, he felt intimidated. </p><p>Lovino searched for more possible opponents, only to feel his heart lurch when he realized there was nobody else. </p><p>A flame of bravery lit itself in his heart. He felt a burst of adrenaline, accompanied by the confidence he didn’t even know he possessed. </p><p><em> Why the hell, not? Sure, this guy might look scary as hell </em>—</p><p>Lovino gave the stranger another once-over as discreetly as he could manage, pressing his lips tightly together. </p><p>
  <em> But who’s to say he’s the gambling master? I mean…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Never gonna know unless I try.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino approached the man, the sounds of his uneven footsteps absorbed by the carpet. As he drew closer, he couldn’t help but notice the eerie calmness in the other man’s expression. Swimming underneath those violet eyes was something else. Something like… loneliness? </p><p>“Hey,” Lovino said loudly in order to grab the stranger’s attention. He locked eye contact. “Wanna play?”</p><p><em> Damn it! </em>He cursed himself for how utterly suggestive the words sounded as they slipped from his mouth. The giant sitting in front of him was most definitely not his type. </p><p>The man stared at Lovino for a few seconds in disbelief, almost like he was determining whether the challenger was even real. </p><p>“Oh. You—you were talking to me?” he asked, his voice heavily accented. </p><p>Lovino nodded, his patience dwindling. “Took you long enough to figure that one out. Dumbass.” </p><p>Suddenly, he regretted saying anything at all. </p><p>The stranger smiled humorlessly. Lovino couldn’t even wrap his head around how a simple upturning of the lips had the ability to chill a person right down to the bone. </p><p>“The arrogant ones are always more fun to crush,” he murmured. A shadow passed over his face, making Lovino’s hands tremble (although he would never let it show.)</p><p>“Y-yeah, whatever, big guy. Let’s just get this thing started.” Lovino signaled for a dealer. He had subconsciously hoped the pretty brunette by the roulette wheel would be available, but unfortunately, she was not. Instead, a man who was somewhat on the shorter side with choppy blonde hair trudged towards them. </p><p>“What’ll the game be?” the dealer asked, undertones of irritability laced in his voice. </p><p>Lovino looked at his opponent. </p><p>“Ah—I’m not sure! You can choose,” the stranger offered. </p><p>The dealer growled in displeasure. “Indecisive as always, Ivan. Whatever, not that it really matters.” He looked to Lovino. “Choice’s on you.”</p><p>Lovino drummed his fingers against his thigh. He hadn’t put too much thought into it. It would be in his best interest to choose a game he was the most skilled at. </p><p>“How about we go classic? 3-card poker,” Lovino determined confidently. </p><p>“3-card, it is.” The dealer (who Lovino could now see was named Baasch by the nametag on his breast pocket) procured an unopened deck from seemingly nowhere. He used his fingernail to break the seal and slid the deck onto the table, where he employed a Riffle shuffling technique. </p><p>“Ante,” Baasch commanded. Lovino placed one chip in the pot, as did Ivan. </p><p>Baasch then dealt the cards; three to each person. Lovino flipped the cards so they faced him, eager to know what kind of hand he had. </p><p>He felt his pulse quicken, pounding at his heart like a drum. </p><p>Lovino’s hand wasn’t necessarily bad. He had a pair of twos and a Jack of Spades. While he was relieved that he had a pair, he still felt bitter that they were twos, which held the lowest value in the game. </p><p>“Raise. 50,” Lovino declared as nonchalantly as possible, pushing more chips into the center of the table. If he could get Ivan to fold before showdown, he’d be guaranteed a win. </p><p>“Interesting. You are very confident,” Ivan remarked. “Call.” He pushed in his chips, matching the bet. </p><p>“Of course I am,” Lovino shot back. “Raise, 75.” His risks knew no boundaries. Caught in the heat of a good gamble—watching the pot grow and grow was more than just a little exciting. </p><p>
  <em> I’ll scare him away.  </em>
</p><p>Ivan giggled. He actually <em>giggled. </em>“Is that so?” </p><p>
  <em> Fold. Fold. Fold. Fold. Fold, now. </em>
</p><p>Ivan did not. “Raise. 250.” </p><p>Lovino felt the color leave his face. </p><p>
  <em> Poker face, remember? Keep the mask on. That’s how you win.  </em>
</p><p>He twisted his mouth into what he hoped looked like a self-assured smirk. More than three hundred dollars were in the pot, now. Nothing close to anything that could <em>really </em>burn a hole in his pocket, but—</p><p>
  <em> It’s not even about the money. I don’t give a shit if I lose some cash. But my pride… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That can’t be bought back.  </em>
</p><p>“Call,” Lovino replied. More chips left from his disposal shoved into the pot with no remorse. His supplies weren’t necessarily dwindling. He could get more chips if he wanted to, but that would also mean risking more money. </p><p>
  <em> Not that I really care.  </em>
</p><p>“The betting round is over,” interrupted Baasch. </p><p>Lovino gritted his teeth together and clenched his jaw tight. </p><p>
  <em> Here we go.  </em>
</p><p>“Reveal your cards, please.”</p><p>Lovino flipped his cards over, revealing the hand to his opponent. Ivan showed his in a similar manner. </p><p>Lovino bit back a fit of laughter.</p><p> Ivan had nothing. His hand was completely useless, so to speak. A three of clubs, seven of spades, and two of diamonds. No pairs or high aces to be seen. Yet, the Russian never folded. That was something Lovino couldn’t help but admire. </p><p>“A pair of twos. This guy wins,” Baasch announced monotonously. Lovino smirked, making sure that Ivan was watching as he pushed the newly-acquired winnings towards him. </p><p>“Eheheh, that was fun!” Ivan smiled, not showing a single bitter regard to his loss. </p><p>Lovino immediately got suspicious. His eyebrows narrowed as he scrutinized his opponent again. Reading and pinpointing exactly what the Russian was thinking seemed to be impossible. </p><p>
  <em> Tch. Just a waste of my time, then.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You won’t be smiling when I wipe the floor with your sorry, giggling, ass.  </em>
</p><p>“Next round.” Baasch snatched the cards and shuffled the deck again, using a different motion. Lovino could identify it as a simple Overhand shuffle. </p><p>The cards were dealt, and round two had begun. </p><p>Lovino examined his hand and bit back a swear. Lady Luck wasn’t on his side, this time. He didn’t have any pairs, and his highest card was a 9 of diamonds. The rest of the hand consisted of a 5 of clubs and 6 of diamonds. He fought to keep his facial expression neutral, aiming to show as little emotion as the stoic-faced dealer did. </p><p>Ivan placed one chip into the pot for the buy-in, and Lovino followed up with the same amount. </p><p>“Raise. 500,” Ivan said, not missing a beat. Within an instant, the pot was huge. </p><p>Lovino bit the inside of his mouth. Really, it would have been a good idea to fold. One big rule of three-card-poker was to fold if the highest card you had was of less value than a jack. </p><p>Although, Lovino really wasn’t one to follow the rules. </p><p>“Call.” He slid the chips into the pot. </p><p>“Raise, 750.” </p><p>Lovino felt bile rise in his throat. He had to either match that bet (which was certainly nothing to sneeze at) or just fold. While raising was another option, it would be more effective had Lovino been playing against a more cowardly opponent. Ivan showed no signs of wavering in his betting.</p><p>“C—call,” Lovino stuttered. He really didn’t mean to sound as anxious as he did, but he couldn’t help it. His hand was trash, and Ivan seemed awfully confident in his own cards…</p><p>
  <em> No! He could be bluffing, just like how I am. Pretending to be so sure of himself… sneaky bastard! I’ll show you what gambling’s really about.  </em>
</p><p>As he contributed to the steadily growing pot, Lovino felt like he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper grave. Oddly enough, it really wasn’t all that bad…</p><p>Lovino loved gambling. But he wasn’t stupid. He knew what risks had to be made and what risks didn’t. He knew when it would be smarter to fold and just cut his losses. </p><p>“No more betting. Showdown.”</p><p>Lovino’s fingernails dug into the cards, leaving small, crescent-shaped indentations in their wake. These cards were horrible. This was undoubtedly a losing hand.</p><p>But of course, there was always that little spark of hope that kept nagging him from the back of his mind. It held the possibility that Ivan’s hand wasn’t good either, and that there was still a chance that he could win. </p><p>
  <em> Fat chance of that.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino revealed his hand. His hazel eyes quickly shifted their gaze onto the triplet of cards turned upwards on the other side of the table. He fought the urge to keep his jaw from dropping. </p><p>
  <em> A straight.  </em>
</p><p>Ivan smiled, his expression sickeningly sweet. His hand consisted of a 3 of clubs, 4 of hearts, and a 5 of spades. In other words, a Straight. Consecutive numbers. If they had all been of the same suit, the value would have been upped even further at a Straight Flush. </p><p>Lovino’s heart raced. How much had he lost in this round?</p><p>Definitely more than he had gained on his previous win. </p><p>“Oh my, your hand doesn’t look so great,” Ivan retorted in a lighthearted tone. “I must say, that was a very brave move to make.”</p><p>“Can it<em> . </em> I don’t want your goddamn pity,” Lovino snapped testily. There was no point in trying to hide it. He was naturally an ill-tempered person, but when he lost, his behaviour would grow even worse. </p><p>“You don’t seem to be having much fun, right now.”</p><p>“No shit, sherlock.”</p><p>“That isn’t good. The whole point of this,” Ivan gestured to the match-in-progress, “Is to have fun. That is what games are for, correct?”</p><p>Lovino let out an almost feral growl. “Easy for you to say. Games are only fun when <em> you’re </em>on the winning side.”</p><p>Ivan laughed. Again. “Eheheh, is that so?” He accepted his winnings from the pot, an amusing glint in his eyes. “Are you familiar with the events of World War II?” </p><p>Lovino raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not an idiot.” He recalled a moment from a few years ago when he used to work as an assistant for some American businessman. </p><p>“<em> Damn him</em>,” Lovino cursed under his breath. Alfred seemed to take an unusual amount of interest in History, which was odd considering that the subject wasn’t even in his line of profession. The American would always go on and on about how the “heroes” saved the world from the evil Axis Powers. Alfred’s grandfather was an Allied Veteran, or so Lovino heard. </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Lovino shook his head. “Nobody. Let’s just start the next round.”</p><p>Ivan held up his hand. “Not yet. I didn’t finish speaking.” He cast a faraway glance at the ceiling. “In World War II, Italy was on the Axis side along with Germany and Japan, correct?”</p><p>
  <em> Is he mocking my heritage? That son of a— </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Lovino glared at Ivan, his lips curled into an ugly scowl. “Why the hell should I concern myself with that?”</p><p>“But in 1943, Italy switched sides. They joined the Allied Powers, betraying the Axis,” Ivan continued. “They acted similarly in World War I, as well. It seems cowardly, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Lovino kept his mouth shut. </p><p>
  <em> I’m not gonna humor him. I came here for a gambling match, not a history lesson.  </em>
</p><p>“It wasn’t cowardly at all. Switching to the winning side… wouldn’t that mean the game would turn out in your favor?” </p><p>Lovino scoffed and leaned further back in his chair. “Still don’t see how this has any relevance. Dealer!” </p><p>Baasch nodded. “Round three.” He took the face-up cards from the table and added them to his deck, shuffling it carefully. </p><p>“Ah—I apologize for that delay. However, Lovino…” Ivan folded his hands together and held eye contact, his gaze practically breaking through what Lovino thought was an impenetrable poker-face. </p><p>“That advice might come of use to you, someday. So, don’t forget. Okay?”</p><p>All traces of malice were erased, leaving a saccharine smile behind. </p><p>Lovino knew better than to trust it. Especially after he realized something. </p><p>
  <em> How does he know my name? I never introduced myself… I’m not wearing anything that would identify me… </em>
</p><p>He squirmed in his seat.</p><p>
  <em> Whoever that bastard actually is…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve got a really bad feeling about him.  </em>
</p><p>The sound of a triplet of cards landing on the tabletop in front of Lovino tore him away from his thoughts roughly. </p><p>
  <em> This hand means everything. I’ve already lost…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mio Dio, I don’t even want to count. But I know that I can’t lose any more.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino flipped the cards over. </p><p>
  <em> Yes. YES! </em>
</p><p>His hand was incredible. No<em> — </em>more than just incredible. It was one of the best hands he could possibly get. </p><p>Lovino felt the corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to lift upwards in a manic grin. Cocky laughter bubbles inside his chest, although he knew better than to let it spill. </p><p>As per usual, nothing was registered on Ivan’s face. </p><p>Whatever. It didn’t matter. </p><p>After placing in the ante, Lovino parted his lips to make a declaration. </p><p>“Raise. 1000.” He eagerly pushed the chips into the pot, feeling nothing but excitement coursing through his veins. This was a risk that would <em> surely </em>pay off in the end. </p><p>There it was. For a very brief moment, Lovino could see Ivan’s pupils widen. That small dilation gave him everything he needed to know. </p><p>
  <em> It’s working. I just need to keep raising, and even if he does prevail and we showdown…. </em>
</p><p>Lovino stole another glance at his own hand. </p><p>
  <em> I’m bound to win.  </em>
</p><p>For some time, Lovino actually believed that Ivan would fold. </p><p>“Call,” his opponent responded. Ivan gave his own chips, albeit with slightly less enthusiasm than Lovino.</p><p>“Raise, 2000.” </p><p>“Call.”</p><p>The back-and-forth continued for some more time, with Lovino continuing to raise higher and higher and Ivan matching the bets. While Ivan hadn’t folded as Lovino would have liked, he still had enough confidence in himself to keep going. </p><p>Finally, it was Ivan’s turn again. Baasch tried to hide the bemused expression on his face. If the dealer wasn’t at least a little bit entertained by the events of the match, he would have just ended the betting round earlier to get the entire thing over with. </p><p>“Raise. 100,000,” Ivan said. </p><p>Icy shock froze over in Lovino’s brain. </p><p>
  <em> What? He… </em>
</p><p>Why would Ivan make such a move? He had been on the fence of folding, or so Lovino thought. Wouldn’t it be foolish to place so much on the line?</p><p><em> He’s not foolish, </em> Lovino deduced. <em> He’s brave.  </em></p><p>
  <em> That or he’s just an idiot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe I’m just being hypocritical.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should I call? He’s probably not going to fold, even if I do raise… </em>
</p><p>“Call,” Lovino said quickly. </p><p>“No more bets,” Baasch proclaimed. “Showdown.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s something so magical about waking up in a place that isn’t your bedroom, right? An unfamiliar location. </p><p>Something so— intriguing, right? </p><p>Wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter, and it's a little longer than usual. This is really fun to write, so I hope it's just as fun to read, too!<br/>Anyways, world-building is pretty tough. So, I decided to do things a little differently. I created a book in book creator that basically matches up to one that will appear in the story in the next few chapters that explains the Cardverse a little better. I might update the book, too, as the story progresses. (I put the link in the Chapter Text itself because I can't insert clickable links in the Chapter Notes.)<br/>Also, if you want to listen to music that fits the "mood" of the story while you read, basically anything from the Kakegurui OST works :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>CARDVERSE INFO BOOK:</strong> <a href="https://read.bookcreator.com/7L6ip0TdXTW0pYFZjmS3mZ5ay3j2/hHlE3B8DQXyVOoUuRQXvvg"><em>h</em>ttps://read.bookcreator.com/7L6ip0TdXTW0pYFZjmS3mZ5ay3j2/hHlE3B8DQXyVOoUuRQXvvg</a>  </p><p><strong>MUSIC: </strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-8445722/sets/kakegurui-ost">https://soundcloud.com/user-8445722/sets/kakegurui-ost</a></p><hr/><p>“No more bets,” Baasch proclaimed. “Showdown.”</p><p>Lovino tossed his cards onto the table, eager to see the result of the final match. </p><p>
  <em> Too bad, Ivan. The odds are stacked up against you, this time. With a raise that high, you’re gonna lose it all.  </em>
</p><p>He looked at the values of Ivan's now-released cards. </p><p>
  <em> What the— </em>
</p><p>Sitting in front of Ivan, plain as day, was an ace of clubs and an ace of spades. The third card was a king of clubs. </p><p>
  <em> He had a pair of aces, too? But… but… </em>
</p><p>Lovino looked at his own hand frantically. There was a possibility that his third card’s value was lower than a king, which would make Ivan the winner. </p><p>An ace of hearts, an ace of diamonds, and a king of hearts. </p><p>He had thought that having a pair of aces would essentially guarantee him the win. Somehow, by some miracle or strange twist of fate, Ivan’s hand was nearly identical. </p><p>That raised one glaring question:</p><p>Who was the winner?</p><p>Even the dealer couldn’t quite answer that. </p><p>“This is… well… I can’t say I’ve seen it happen before,” Baasch remarked as he stared at the cards on the table pensively. “All four aces, huh.”</p><p>“You must be very lucky to get such a hand,” Ivan said. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Lovino replied sarcastically, drawing out his vowels. “<em> Lucky </em>my ass.” </p><p>
  <em> If I really was lucky, then Ivan wouldn’t have had a hand just like mine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then I would have just had an easy win.  </em>
</p><p>But from Lovino’s experiences in gambling, he was able to conclude that nothing ever came easy. </p><p>There was always loss. Lovino just liked to avoid it as much as possible. </p><p>“Alright, then… this could go one of two ways.” Baasch pointed to the mountains of chips piled on top of each other in the pot. “You either <em> both </em>lose, which would mean all the money goes to the casino. Or,” He narrowed his eyes, obviously preferring the first suggestion more. “You both win, and you split the money.”</p><p>Lovino would be stupid to not choose the latter. Why would he give up his money to some random casino on the suspicious side of town? Although, his crushing pride made him reluctant to accept a tie with Ivan. </p><p>“Split,” Lovino piped up. He didn’t dare make eye contact with his opponent, choosing not to see that sickeningly-sweet, obviously-fake, smile more than he had to. </p><p>Baasch grumbled something under his breath and moved to count the chips and divide the total up between the two. </p><p>And unfortunately for Lovino, Ivan didn’t leave it off at just that. </p><p>“You know, there’s a custom at this casino that I was wondering if you knew about.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Lovino interrupted bluntly. “Once blondie gives me the chips and we work things out about the money, I’m leaving.” </p><p>“Blondie?” Baasch muttered incredulously, annoyed at the nickname. </p><p>“Yes, but I think it’s very important that you hear this,<em> Lovino Vargas </em>.”</p><p>Lovino felt his blood run cold. </p><p>
  <em> Did he just— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knows my last name, too?  </em>
</p><p>“I have your attention now, don’t I?” Ivan said teasingly. He held up the King of Clubs, the third card from his hand. “The custom here is to take one card from your winning hand with you. Like a… trophy, of sorts.”</p><p>“Isn’t walking away with a huge wad of cash enough?”</p><p>“Maybe for some people. But for you…” Ivan examined Lovino’s hand for a few moments and slid one of the cards further along the table. “Wouldn’t this be nice?”</p><p>Lovino looked at the card Ivan was indicating towards. It was the Ace of Hearts. “I mean… I still don’t really see the point. But whatever, I’ll take it if it makes you shut up.” He shoved the playing card into his pocket. </p><p>
  <em> So weird. Does any other casino do this? </em>
</p><p>Lovino tried to recall any memories that would be useful but failed. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, right. The only casino I’ve ever really been to other than this one was Grandpa’s private one.  </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t help but wonder what his grandfather would say if he could see his grandson at that moment. Would he be proud? Disappointed? Both?</p><p>“Hey. Lovino, was it?” </p><p>Lovino looked up to make eye contact with Baasch, who continued to work with the chips even while talking. “Hm?”</p><p>“Look, I know the tradition seems stupid, but it’s <em> really </em>important at Royal Flush,” explained the dealer. “If you lose that card, you might as well be losing your entire identity.” </p><p>Lovino caught sight of something inside Baasch’s pocket, barely peeking out. It was another playing card: a Jack of Diamonds. </p><p>“Oh. So you <em> finally </em> noticed.” Baasch pulled the card out completely, revealing it for both of them to see. “Try not to ask too many questions and just comply, next time. It’ll make things easier on everyone.” </p><p>
  <em> Next time?  </em>
</p><p>The cryptic statement just made Lovino more confused, causing him to want to ask <em>more </em>questions. </p><p>
  <em> Pretty damn counterproductive, if you ask me.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino decided to shift the topic, but not too much as to not arouse suspicion. “Was that one part of <em> your </em>winning hand?” He pointed to the Jack of Diamonds. It was odd to think that the dealer was a player, once upon a time. </p><p>“Mhmm,” was all Baasch said. </p><p>The silence settled in once again. An agonizingly uncomfortable one. Lovino aimed to break it. </p><p>“Why’d you take the King of Clubs?” he asked Ivan. </p><p>“What do you mean? It was a card in my winning hand, so why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Lovino shook his head. “No! Just<em> — </em> why would you take <em> that </em>card when you’ve got two Aces to pick from?”</p><p>
  <em> Everyone knows Aces are more valuable than Kings. So, why would he...  </em>
</p><p>“Ah, that’s what you were talking about!” Ivan smiled<em> — </em>another creepy, unsettling, smile. “But, it’s a secret!”</p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s a secret’, my ass!  </em>
</p><p>Lovino really didn’t like to be left questioning. He wanted answers. Especially considering that Ivan was already registered as a suspicious figure in his brain. </p><p>“You will figure out very soon, if that helps,” added Ivan quickly. </p><p>Lovino wanted to slam the tabletop with both his fists and yell, ‘<em> No it DOESN’T help!’ </em>but he knew better than to make a scene. He said nothing, a strategy that he found himself using more and more often when conversing with Ivan. </p><p>But something deep inside Lovino’s mind was telling him that he really didn’t know if he <em> wanted </em>to find out what Ivan was insinuating. He was already suspicious right from the start, though his apprehensions were beginning to manifest at an exponential rate. </p><p>“Fine,” Lovino huffed. Inside his pocket, he fiddled around with the Ace of Hearts. Somehow, it felt like he was stealing something from the casino, even though he was encouraged to take the card. </p><p>
  <em> My ‘identity,’ huh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Complete bullshit. It’s a goddamn playing card. Nothing more, nothing less.  </em>
</p><p>Baasch eventually finished dividing the chips between the two, pushing both stacks to each player. “Alright, time to pay up. The ATM’s over there, if you need it.” He pointed towards the far end of the casino, which housed a row of glowing machines. “And whatever you do, <em> don’t </em>try leaving without forking over the cash. If you pull anything like that, I can’t guarantee that you’ll exit this building in one piece.” </p><p>Lovino shuddered, feeling most of the weight of the dealer’s words falling onto him. He <em> was </em>the “new” one, after all. But he certainly wasn’t new to the prospect of gambling. </p><p>“Furthermore, I’ve been counting the exact amount each of you put on the line in the betting rounds. You both are expected to contribute that amount, and the total will be halved and then given back to you.” Baasch removed a small, half-crumpled piece of paper with large numbers scribbled on it. Lovino couldn’t quite make out the exact amounts from where he was sitting, but he could tell there were many zeros. “Ivan. Out of the $300,000 total of the pot, you contributed… 175,000.”</p><p>Lovino’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t been paying close attention to the values as he gambled. It all went over his head, with the sole purpose of his theatrical raises being intimidation. </p><p>
  <em> 175,000? That much? I thought my bets were crazy, but… </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Lovino remembered the final transaction of the betting round right before the showdown. Ivan had raised Lovino’s previous bet by $100,000. </p><p>
  <em> Right. That’s probably why.  </em>
</p><p>Technically, they would both be receiving $150,000 each, so Ivan would actually be losing $25,000 while Lovino would be gaining it. Despite this, Lovino still felt like he had lost somehow. </p><p>“And you,” Baasch looked at Lovino, “Owe $125,000. Simple math.”</p><p>Lovino nodded, but found his mind wandering elsewhere. </p><p>
  <em> I could have won big instead of just tying. Instead of just $25,000, I could have gotten the entire pot. If only he didn’t have the other two Aces… if only… </em>
</p><p>A loud <em> thump </em>interrupted his thoughts. Ivan placed a large briefcase on the table and carefully unlatched it, revealing the contents. Inside were multiple wads of cash, all stacked up in neat little rows. </p><p>Lovino tried not to stare.</p><p>
  <em> Who even carries cash around like that, anymore? It’s inconvenient, heavy, and not to mention ridiculously suspicious.  </em>
</p><p>Ivan removed about one-thirds of the stacks and slid them to the center of the table, right next to the mountain of chips. “175,000. You can count, if you want,” he said cheerily. </p><p>Lovino shoved his hand deeper into his pocket, searching for his credit card. Once he retrieved it, he stood up from his seat to approach the ATMs. </p><p>Then, it hit him. </p><p>All of a sudden, a heavy weakness gnawed at his knees. The walls seemed to spin around in circles, his surroundings morphing into a dizzying blur. </p><p>Lovino reached his hand to his forehead, trying to put an end to it. </p><p>
  <em> Did I just stand up too quickly?  </em>
</p><p>He squeezed both eyes shut and left them that way for a few seconds. But when he opened them, nothing changed. </p><p>The darkness grew around the edges of his vision, threatening to compromise it completely. </p><p>Lovino opened his mouth to cry out, only to find that not even a single noise escaped from his throat. </p><p>Finally, the chaos completely consumed him. </p><p>Lovino felt himself falling, face-first. Falling, falling, falling, to the floor. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Diamonds, Spades, Clubs, Hearts.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Diamonds, Spades, Clubs, Hearts. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Diamonds, Spades, Clubs, Hearts. </em> </b>
</p><p>The carpet’s pattern that he had initially written off as tacky now seemed to be taunting him. A silent sort of ridicule. </p><p>
  <b> <em>DIAMONDS. SPADES. CLUBS. HEARTS. </em> </b>
</p><p>The words were practically being screamed into his ears, repeating over and over again as if they were in an echo chamber. </p><p>
  <b> <em>DIAMONDS, SPADES, CLUBS—</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>HEARTS. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Into the Deck, he goes.” </em> </b>
</p><p>And then everything went black. </p><hr/><p>There’s something so magical about waking up in a place that isn’t your bedroom, right? An unfamiliar location. </p><p>Something so<em> — </em>intriguing, right? </p><p>Wrong. </p><p>Lovino never felt worse in his entire life. His head pounded painfully, aching with the power of a thousand hangovers combined. His mouth was about as dry as sandpaper and his body was sore and tense all over. </p><p><em> I need a massage, </em> he thought. <em> A massage and a nice glass of wine.  </em></p><p>Unfortunately, Lovino would soon come to realize that alcohol wouldn’t be his top priority. In fact, it wouldn’t even make the list. </p><p>
  <em> This isn't my bed... this is...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn it— why is the sun so bright in here?  </em>
</p><p>Another ray of light pierced through his half-lidded eye, frying his sensitive retinas. </p><p>Suddenly, it made sense why Lovino felt so uncomfortable. </p><p>The surface his head was resting on was hard and made out of wood. The chair his body was draped over wasn’t necessarily cushy, either. </p><p>
  <em> Since when was the sun so fluorescent?  </em>
</p><p>Reluctantly, Lovino opened his eyes completely. As soon as he did so, a blinding white glow washed over his bleary vision. </p><p>
  <em> Wait… that’s not the sun! </em>
</p><p>“What the hell<em> — </em>” Lovino threw his hands in front of his face, desperately trying to block out the glare. “Get that thing away from me, dammit!” </p><p>“Ah<em> — </em> I’m sorry, <em> fratello</em>! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” </p><p>The flashlight was switched off, but red and green spots continued to dance around Lovino’s line of sight. </p><p>He rubbed his eyes again, then took a long look at the person who stood in front of him. </p><p>“Feli?” </p><p>The person nodded, a stray curl bobbing up and down as he did so. “Yep, that’s me!” </p><p>Lovino was more than just a little confused. He tried to trace back his thoughts, hoping to come up with a logical chronological timeline of what had happened up until then. </p><p>Then, it dawned on him. </p><p><em> That casino. The Royal Flush casino, </em> he remembered.<em> I don't remember falling asleep here, but </em> <em> I was playing a game of three-card with somebody, and then…  </em></p><p>Oddly enough, the more recent events were even harder to recall than the rest. </p><p>“Ivan… where’s Ivan? And Baasch? And that <em> bella </em>with the brown hair?” Lovino bombarded Feliciano with questions, then craned his neck to take a scan of the casino. </p><p>
  <em> It’s empty.  </em>
</p><p>There was no Ivan. There was no Baasch. And, much to Lovino’s disappointment, there was no pretty woman by the roulette wheel. </p><p>“Lovi! You have to use their formal titles, remember?” Feliciano said. “If anyone from the Clubs court heard you, we could get into serious trouble!” </p><p>Lovino frowned. “Titles? What are you even<em> — </em>” His vision had finally adjusted to the darkness, giving him an opportunity to inspect everything closer. Feliciano’s clothes were strange-looking; they were regal and bold, lined with gold and red accents. A playing card was attached to his right breast pocket: a Jack of Hearts. </p><p>“Feliciano, what’s going on? How did you even get here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Kiku and that potato bastard?” </p><p>Feliciano’s eyes widened, with his eyebrows drawn together in worry. “Ve<em> — </em> I know His Majesty doesn’t really mind too much, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to use such language when referring to him…” </p><p>Lovino looked at Feliciano incredulously. </p><p>
  <em> I’ve been calling Ludwig “potato bastard” for about as long as I can remember. Since when did Feli care so much?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, “His Majesty?” What’s with that shitty title? Does kraut-breath have some weird kink that he’s forcing my brother to play along with?  </em>
</p><p>“Him? Who are you talking about?” demanded Lovino, his fists slamming down on the table. “Explain all of this, dammit! If this is a joke, it’s not<em> — </em>”</p><p>Feliciano stared at Lovino for a few seconds, before finally saying: </p><p>“You don’t remember anything?” </p><p>“Not even a single bit.” </p><p>Feliciano bit his lip, his gaze wavering as the gears turned in his head. “Uh… <em> Mio Dio, </em>I really don’t know what to do…” He pulled out his own chair and sat down. “Okay, maybe you should try telling me what you remember.” </p><p>Lovino felt so overwhelmed; he was <em>definitely </em>in way over his head. Something was so inexplicably foreign to him, yet he just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. It was like his thoughts were shrouded in a cloudy mist, not able to compose themselves properly. Truthfully, everything felt at least a little hazy. </p><p>“F-fine,” Lovino said. “So, I think I was wandering around the streets… I was supposed to meet up with you and your stupid friends at some cafe.” </p><p>Feliciano looked more confused (if that was even possible,) but didn’t interrupt. </p><p>“And then I, uh<em> — </em> ” Lovino stared at the table, taking an unusual amount of interest in the wood grain’s pattern. He had a strong sense of pride which oftentimes got in the way of things. “I got lost, okay? I was walking around and then I found this casino, then I went inside, and <em> — </em>” </p><p>“Wait!” interjected Feliciano. “<em> Which </em>streets were you wandering around, exactly?” </p><p>“Isn’t that obvious? Las Vegas’s streets, dumbass!” Lovino exclaimed. “You know, the city we <em>live </em>in?” </p><p>Feliciano blinked rapidly, trying to digest the information to the best of his abilities. “L-Las… what?”</p><p>“Oh my <em> fucking </em> god. Are <em> you </em>the one who hit his head?” Lovino asked sarcastically. “We’ve been living in Vegas for 5 years, dammit! What’s that reaction for?"</p><p>“I swear, I’ve never even heard of it,” Feliciano insisted. “Lovino, Las Vegas doesn’t exist and it never has, or as far as I know. Unless it’s just been created, which is also impossible because nobody’s allowed to establish cities in the disputed territory.” </p><p>Lovino scowled at his supposed younger brother. “You mean to tell me that the city that we’ve both been living in just doesn’t exist? Sorry, but I find that a little hard to believe.” </p><p>“Lovi, it might be hard to believe, but it’s still true,” Feliciano said. “Really, what’s gotten into you? I know you’re not the most patriotic member of the Hearts court, but this is just odd.” </p><p>
  <em> Now, this has gone from weird to totally ridiculous. I wake up feeling like shit in a casino, my younger brother comes up to me wearing a blinged-out Halloween costume with a playing card taped to his chest and tells me Las Vegas has been wiped off the face of the Earth, and to top it all off, he’s rambling stuff straight from a Y/A fantasy novel.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Great. The shitty icing on the shitty cake.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino really didn’t want to believe it— then again, he couldn’t even fully comprehend it in the first place. So, naturally, he did what anybody else would do in that sort of situation. </p><p>“Feliciano, pinch me.”</p><p>
  <em> This has to be some kind of crazy dream. If that’s the case, then I’d want nothing more than to wake up from it.  </em>
</p><p>“Ve— what? Why would I do that? That’s assault! I can’t hurt you, like that!” Feliciano cried in worry. In his panicked frenzy, he extended his right arm towards Lovino. “You can pinch me, instead, if you want to! I surrender!” </p><p>
  <em> There! What’s that?  </em>
</p><p>On Feliciano’s exposed wrist was a large marking— a red symbol in the shape of a heart. Lovino didn’t know what to call it. If it was a birthmark, it wasn’t one he’d ever seen before. </p><p>
  <em> Especially not on Feliciano. I’m his brother, I would have known if Feli had a giant heart on his wrist from birth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait a second... there is one other explanation.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino pointed to the heart symbol. “Did you get a tattoo while I was gone?”</p><p>Immediately, Feliciano pulled his arm away. “W-what? A tattoo? My Marking isn’t fake, honest!” </p><p>“Marking...?” </p><p>“Yeah… like the ones everyone else in the Grand Deck has,” Feliciano elaborated. </p><p>It was quite obvious that Feliciano and Lovino weren’t on the same page. Hell, they probably weren’t even in the same book.</p><p>It was almost like both of them were from different worlds entirely. </p><p>“You’re joking. Please, please, tell me you’re joking.” </p><p>Feliciano sighed. “Nope. But… if you really need confirmation…” </p><p>Lovino yelled in surprise as his left arm was grabbed. Feliciano pushed up his brother’s left sleeve, revealing something that made Lovino’s jaw drop in shock. </p><p>Another heart emblem; identical to Feliciano’s. The bright red was stark against olive skin. </p><p>
  <em> How did— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How did this happen? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did somebody tattoo this on my arm while I was unconscious?  </em>
</p><p>And, most importantly:</p><p>
  <em> Can I sue them for tattooing this on my arm while I was unconscious?  </em>
</p><p>“Now, I know it’s really you!” Feliciano cheered, beaming from ear to ear. “But we should probably go back to the palace, or else people might get worried.”</p><p>
  <em> It’s… really me?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. This— this doesn’t feel like me.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino stared at the so-called “Marking” on his wrist. </p><p>
  <em> It doesn’t belong to me. Whatever this stupid tattoo really is… it’s not mine. It never has been.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then… does this </em>
  <b>
    <em>body </em>
  </b>
  <em>not belong to me, either?  </em>
</p><p>On his left forearm was a small wound, a scar marking where a bullet had managed to graze his skin. He had obtained a few years back in the midst of a schism in the mafioso. </p><p>Then there was the small mole on his right thumb. That looked familiar enough. </p><p>
  <em> Everything else seems to be in order.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that just makes this so much more complicated.  </em>
</p><p>“Feliciano, wait!” Lovino said. He pulled his sleeve back over the Marking, hoping that would somehow erase it from existence. “I know what it may look like, but I<em> — </em>I’m not part of this weird Kingdom!” </p><p>Feliciano stood up and pushed his chair in, his odd clothes swishing from the motion. “But that doesn’t make any sense,” he remarked, cocking his head at an angle. “You’re exactly like the Lovi I know. The Ace of Hearts. You even have the Marking.” </p><p>Lovino ran his fingers through his hair, too focused on the situation to be even the slightest bit concerned with his appearance. “God, just listen to me!” he said suddenly and a little too loudly. “I might look like <em>whoever </em>it is you’re talking about, the ‘Ace of Hearts’ or whatever, but I’m just...<em> not</em>! Okay?”</p><p>Feliciano tapped his chin with one finger, his gaze far away and pensive. “I guess I never really thought about that. I mean, you look basically identical to my <em>fratello </em> … besides the clothes <em> — </em> where’d you get those from? Anyway, it’s really weird to think that you’re just… <em> not </em>him.” </p><p>Lovino exhaled, glad that Feliciano finally understood. “Yeah, whatever. But, you know…” </p><p><em> This person looks exactly like the Feliciano </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> know, too. He has the curl and the voice and the eyes— everything. But there is something I’m sure the Feliciano I know doesn’t have.  </em></p><p>
  <em> That marking. And I’m also sure that </em>
  <b><em>my</em> </b>
  <em>brother doesn’t walk around in cosplay with a giant heart tattooed to his wrist, either.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would that make whoever the hell </em>
  <b>
    <em>this </em>
  </b>
  <em>is…  </em>
</p><p>Lovino stared at Feliciano suspiciously. </p><p><b> <em>Not </em> </b> <em> Feliciano?  </em></p><p>
  <em> No, that can’t be it. He answered to ‘Feliciano’ when I called him that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he’s still not Feliciano!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn it! I’m just making myself more and more confused.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What kind of shitstorm have I gotten myself into, this time? </em>
</p><p>Not-Feliciano clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and drew a small pocket watch from his heart-embroidered pocket. </p><p>
  <em> Let me just get this entire story straight. Then I’ll figure out what to do, next.  </em>
</p><p>“Feliciano.” Lovino cupped one cheek with his right hand, leaning onto it. “Who are you?”</p><p>Not-Feliciano raised one eyebrow, obviously confused. “Who<em>— </em> who I am? Like my na<em>— </em>”</p><p>Lovino rolled his eyes. “Of course not, dumbass! I meant your job and all that shit.”</p><p>Not-Feliciano cleared his throat. “Haha<em> — </em> right, right. I knew that!” He drew the chair out again and took a seat. “I’m Feliciano Vargas, the Jack of Hearts. I mostly just work as an advisor for the King and Queen.” He pointed to the playing card on his chest, which naturally matched his title. A Jack of Hearts. </p><p>
  <em> A King and Queen. This is a monarchy, for sure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I’m in an entirely different universe, I might as well get to know it a little better first.  </em>
</p><p>“And, who are the King and Queen?” </p><p>“The current King of Hearts is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and the Queen is Kiku Honda.”</p><p>
  <em> Ludwig— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I already suspected this before, but…. </em>
</p><p><em> Ludwig’s a </em> <b> king</b>? Who let him have the throne, that bastard! </p><p>
  <em> And Kiku…  </em>
</p><p>“Wait<em> — </em>the Queen isn’t a woman?” Lovino asked. </p><p>Not-Feliciano shook his head. “No. ‘Queen’ is really just another title. Any gender could fill them, really.” </p><p>Lovino was a little skeptical. In all the fairy tales, the King would be a handsome and strong man, with the Queen being a delicate and beautiful woman. </p><p>Although, he really didn’t mind. Swinging both ways, Lovino saw no tremendous value in gender roles. Especially when it came to relationships. </p><p>
  <em> And speaking of which…  </em>
</p><p>“Feli, you’re not doing any funny business with the potato bast<em>— </em> I mean, the King, are you?”</p><p>Not-Feliciano flushed pink, nervous sweat beginning to form on his upper lip. “W-what? Why would you say that?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, but the other version of you back in Vegas had fallen head-over-heels for that potato-brained bastard.” Lovino lowered his eyelids ever so slightly. “I mean, I was just curious at first. But with that reaction, I’ve got more than just a little reasonable doubt.” </p><p>“Lovi, there isn’t anything between us! Despite how things might have been with<em> — </em>” Not-Feliciano stuttered. “With the ‘other’ me, things aren’t the same here! Besides… he’s already…” His bangs seemed to cover his eyes, hiding a flicker of sorrow. “Married.” </p><p>“Oh, right. The Queen,” Lovino said, trying to seem indifferent. Although this person wasn’t actually his brother, Lovino couldn’t help but pity him. </p><p>
  <em> Loving someone who’s forever out of reach. That’s just…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Really, really, sad.  </em>
</p><p>As much as Lovino disliked Ludwig, he was willing to put away his grudge to help this world’s Feliciano feel some solace. </p><p>“H-hey, if you really love that guy, then you might as well keep pursuing him,” Lovino advised quietly. “Unless the Queen would flip his lid. Maybe be a little more careful in that case,” he added quickly. </p><p>Not-Feliciano smiled, a smile devoid of any happiness. “Thank you, but even if the Queen doesn’t mind… it would still be treason.” He sucked in a long breath. “And I’m one of the King’s most trusted advisors! I can’t break the rules like that!” </p><p>“Well, whatever floats your boat.” Lovino shifted a little in his chair but felt a sharp poke at his thigh when doing so. </p><p>
  <em> Ouch! What is that thing? </em>
</p><p>Lovino reached into the pocket where he had felt the small prick. His fingers brushed up against a card, though it was far too thin and flexible to be a normal credit card. </p><p>So, he pulled the object out completely to determine what it was. </p><p>The card wasn’t a credit card. </p><p>It was a playing card. </p><p>An Ace of Hearts, to be more precise. </p><p>The room grew silent. </p><p>Not-Feliciano stared at the playing card, his expression displaying a mix of awe, amazement, and perplexment. </p><p>And that was when the fog in Lovino’s mind had finally lifted. Memories came flooding back in waves, crashing down mercilessly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“If you lose that card, you might as well be losing your entire identity.” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“You will figure out very soon, if that helps.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DIAMONDS. SPADES. CLUBS. HEARTS. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DIAMONDS. SPADES. CLUBS. HEARTS. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Into the Deck, he goes.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>An epiphany rained down upon him, one that was powerful enough to shift his entire perspective. </p><p>
  <em> Is this— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this the Deck? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second-Guessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Right?</i><br/><i>But if the Romans are fucking idiots, then… maybe I’ll pass.</i> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Feliciano,” Lovino said as steadily as he could manage. “If this… ‘Hearts Kingdom’ exists, are there any others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not-Feliciano nodded, his eyes still fixated on the Ace of Hearts playing card Lovino held in his hand. “Of course there are, silly! Apart from Hearts, there are Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This information further confirmed Lovino’s theory:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He</span>
  <em>
    <span>— some</span>
  </em>
  <span>how, </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span>way</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>ended up in an entirely different universe. A universe that was centered around four different kingdoms; namely Diamonds, Spades, Clubs</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hearts, which was supposedly the kingdom Lovino belonged to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Not-Feliciano had said so-far, Lovino concluded that the monarchies in this new realm had a hierarchy in place identical to the ranking system in a deck of cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a King. A Queen. And there was the Jack and Ace, which were slightly more difficult for Lovino to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monarchs in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>world (which was obviously the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>world) oftentimes had trusted advisors, although they were never called Jacks. And, as for Aces…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace was a role exclusive to a deck of cards, no doubt. A role Lovino was expected to fill, even though he didn’t even have the slightest idea of how he was supposed to fill it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was another possibility</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>another explanation for such a  peculiar scenario:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it was just a dream. A crazy, hyper-realistic, dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately enough, the chances of this presumption to actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>correct </span>
  </em>
  <span>were growing slimmer by the second. On top of that, Not-Feliciano adamantly refused to pinch Lovino in order to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Lovino fiddled around with the playing card, careful not to bend or crease it. It felt bizarre and even a little foolish to be treating a literal piece of cardstock with such care and respect, but Lovino knew it was better not to question customs too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lovino was certain that when it came to the point where the customs were just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ridiculous, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from calling them into question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if the Romans are fucking idiots, then… maybe I’ll pass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is real?” Lovino asked, still doubtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not-Feliciano nodded his head rapidly, not missing a beat. “Yes, I’m positive!”</span>
</p><p><span>“Well, if you’re so sure-of-yourself, </span><em><span>show</span></em> <em><span>me,</span></em><span> dammit!” Lovino demanded. </span></p><p>
  <span>Not-Feliciano instinctively cowered at the sudden flare in his brother’s unpredictable temper, before finally speaking. “Ve</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can do that! Just please don’t yell, big bro</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cut himself off, suddenly remembering one important detail that was easy to forget: The person sitting across from him with brown hair, hazel eyes, and constantly pissed-off facial expression </span>
  <b>wasn’t</b>
  <span> his older brother. “Sorry! I- I meant</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino stared at the tabletop for a moment in silence, the crease between his eyebrows softening slightly. “You can call me that… if you want, I guess,” he said quietly, not even believing his own words, to some extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano (who still wasn’t Feliciano, though Lovino decided to break the fuzzy line separating his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger brother and this one) raised both eyebrows, also a little surprised. “Really? Even though I’m not actually</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, even though you’re not actually my brother,” Lovino interrupted, a little embarrassed at the sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ve, big brother is being so nice to me!” Feliciano cheered, smiling brightly. “We can just be… inter-dimensional brothers then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was more silence until Feliciano finally piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you wanted proof that my realm actually exists, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino perked up at the mention of that specific topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I must have gotten distracted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> right!” The sweet, brotherly-bonding moment ended in an instant. “Make yourself useful and convince me that this isn’t just a shitty fever dream, dammit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Feliciano rose from the chair, as did Lovino (who was a little more hesitant. After all, who knew what would await outside those casino doors?) The younger man skipped over to the opposite end of the room, extended a manicured hand towards the doorknob. “I don’t think I have a map on me, but I really don’t need one, ve! I know the land like the back of my hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino stiffened. While the Feliciano back in Vegas was adept in certain things, practical skills were certainly not part of them; you really couldn’t blame Lovino for being skeptical of the proclaimed Jack of Hearts’s directional abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Feliciano. I bet you can’t even find your way out of a paper bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano gasped, feigning offense at the comment. “That’s so cruel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fratello</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I could!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino smirked, thinking he won the impromptu argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Feliciano’s eyes opened completely</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>a somewhat jarring sight on its own, really, but when combined with what the seemingly sweet and innocent young man was about to say, it became several times more jarring. “You know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one helping you, Lovi… I don’t think I’d be saying those kinds of things, if I were you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Feliciano actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatening </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… was he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> by it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? Who taught you how to negotiate, huh?” Lovino demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Jack of Clubs, did, ve! He and the Queen of Clubs taught me a lot when I was younger, even if the Jack thought I was a girl for a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The details Feliciano disclosed were beginning to feel awfully familiar to Lovino. Back in the “real” world, Feliciano was raised by a nice Hungarian woman and a stuck-up Austrian, while Lovino spent most of his time in Madrid with a thick-headed, Spanish-speaking, fool for a guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm... “ Lovino stared at Feliciano, scrutinizing every inch of the younger Italian’s face for a sign of weakness only to come up dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if my stupid brother really is the Jack of Hearts, he </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>has </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to be able to do this sort of stuff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you win,” Lovino snapped. “But just this once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Feliciano grinned, bubbly laughter spilling out into the air. “Anyways, like I was saying, I know this island super well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the obscure part of Vegas he had been wandering around earlier wasn’t quite familiar to Lovino, it certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>an island. It would be geographically impossible, actually, considering that Nevada was a landlocked state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano replied with a nod and his trademark ‘Ve!’ before throwing the door open with a grand flourish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino gaped at the open doorway, not moving or speaking or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Disbelief was really starting to gnaw at the edges of his mind, and somehow, being able to confirm the notion that he entered a different world did nothing to stop that</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> it actually managed to sink Lovino deeper and deeper into a pit of denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been taking what Feliciano was insisting upon at face value (or at least not completely, anyway.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seeing his environment, now</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino was sure that something about his surroundings had changed. Drastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something’ would be an understatement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This really isn’t Vegas, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino took a few tentative steps towards the doorway, not quite exiting the casino</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> half his body was still inside the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view was nice, actually. Nothing like Lovino had ever seen before</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beaches in Hawaii or Seychelles or Los Angeles couldn’t even hope to rival the sprawling expanse sitting right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting just beyond the horizon, painting the sky in vibrant tones of orange and pink. Frothy, azure, waves lapped and crashed upon the shore of ivory-white sand. It was all so serene; so beautiful</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that there wasn’t a single other person in sight accentuated the island’s tranquility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lovino said breathily because that was all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really haven’t been here before, have you?” Feliciano remarked with a giggle. “But that still doesn’t explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re here now… and why you have those.” He pointed to the heart Marking on Lovino’s wrist and the playing card in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Lovino couldn’t explain it, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably just a weird coincidence, dammit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as I find a way to get this shitty tattoo off my arm and get back to Vegas, it’ll be alright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano hummed and gestured for his brother to follow him out the door. “Oh, well~ if you really insist you aren’t from here, I’m sure we can talk to the Queen of Spades! He can talk to fairies and do magic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairies?” Lovino scoffed as he passed through the doorway. “I kind of find that hard to believe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ve, me too. But he swears they’re real!” Feliciano lowered his voice to a whisper, even though there was nobody else around to hear him. “He gets super defensive if you try to argue with him about it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” said Lovino flippantly, as if he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did. The gears were turning in his head at that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Ludwig and Kiku are the King and Queen here, and Feliciano’s the Jack… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the rest of the ‘Grand Deck’ also people I know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sifted through his memories, trying to recall if he knew anyone who matched the Queen of Spades’s description. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one minor setback, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino didn’t know just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person who believed in magic</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>three. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them was from some Eastern European country. Lovino had never met him before, though he heard a few things from Ms. Héderváry about him. (Granted, they weren’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>things.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was one of his old friend's elder brothers. All Lovino could remember about him was the weird hair clip he would always wear and how he would always bug his younger brother about calling him “big brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty creepy shit, if you ask me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, that other guy. The one with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hideous </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyebrows and an obnoxious American boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this is just fucking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fabulous.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> My calculations narrowed down nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano took a look at his savonnette watch, a worried expression crossing his face. “Ah</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s already 7:00!” he cried, interrupting Lovino’s thoughts. “We really need to go to the dock, or the ship will leave without us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ship… of course, there’s a ship. We’re on an island. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Feliciano began to scamper away, yelling frantically in Italian. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merda</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saremo in ritardo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Saremo in ritardo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino watched on in disbelief</span>
  <em>
    <span>— whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>Feliciano was doing looked so utterly comical, he had to keep himself from laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like some weird shit, straight out of Alice in Wonderland. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, as much as he’d like to stay and loiter around, Feliciano was the only person who could help him leave the island. And, hopefully, Lovino would be able to leave the parallel universe, along with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait up, you stupid bastard!” yelled Lovino as he began chasing after his younger brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano wheezed, his cheeks flushed red in exertion. “Phew… we… made it!” he declared between breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino, equally as tired, punched his brother on the arm as hard as he could manage. “Yeah, no shit!” He narrowed his eyebrows and glared accusingly. “You made me run a marathon just to catch up to you, dammit! Besides, aren’t we supposed to be nobles? I’m sure they wouldn’t just ride off into the sunset if we showed up a few minutes late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano relaxed, the reasoning easing him out of his panicked state. “Ve~ you’re right. I think I just got kind of worried, haha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a laughing matter!” Lovino hissed, trying and failing to be the ‘mature’ one out of the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Feliciano chatted amicably with the ship’s captain, Lovino took another look at the shoreline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even more captivating up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool breeze tickled at his skin, blowing stray pieces of hair away from his face. The waves rose and fell, rose and fell, rose and fell… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea formed in the deepest spot of Lovino’s mind. An idea that was so absurd, even Lovino himself couldn’t fathom how it came about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s not so bad, here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The typical reaction one would have to being thrust into a fantasy world would be something along the lines of: ‘Oh, shit! I don’t understand this place, I want to get out and go back to the real world!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino’s reaction, initially. But after all the shock faded off and he got a taste of the environment in the Realm of Suits… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>want </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to go back? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Should </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I go back? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino thought about his friends, although he preferred the term, ‘Assholes-That-I Can-Maybe-Tolerate.’ Hell, even Antonio (that churro-munching idiot) and Ludwig (who Lovino despised with every fiber of his being) counted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>family. Feliciano, Sebastiano, his mother, and father and late grandfather</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I really do care about those assholes, don’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino had to find a way out; maybe not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>sake, but for everyone else’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I want to do something, I’ll go through Hell and back to do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And… there went all that determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino couldn’t stop himself from staring. While he certainly wasn’t a stranger to these kinds of things (he had quite expensive tastes, himself,) this kingdom took it to the next level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With its polished marble floors, grand staircases, and velvet tapestry, the ship’s interior was opulent</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost excessively so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino nudged Feliciano, getting his attention. “Is this supposed to be a cruise ship, or something?” he asked, wondering if the only explanation he could provide for the ship’s grandeur was actually correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano shook his head. “No. The trip from the Island to Hearts would usually take several weeks</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Several weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” While Lovino didn’t mind the idea of spending some time aboard the lavish ship, he didn’t want to dawdle on his crucial mission:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding the Queen of Spades, and then getting the hell out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano frowned, though it looked more like a pout. “Hey, I wasn’t finished speaking! What I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say is that with our new technology, we can get from here to Amourille around noon, tomorrow! Isn’t that right, Nikola?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain of the ship</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposedly named Nikola</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> nodded. “Yes, sir. If we get going now, we should be able to make it before the King arrives at the Palace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I almost forgot about that!” Feliciano turned to Lovino, addressing him. “His Majesty the King is returning from an overseas meeting tomorrow, Ve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sighed, not being able to make heads or tails of most of what he was being told. “...do I need to remind you that I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>what’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eheheh… I guess I did forget about that. I’m sorry!” apologized Feliciano. “Amourille is the capital of the Kingdom of Hearts. That’s where the Palace is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Palace, huh…” Lovino watched as the captain bowed and rushed out of the main lobby; looking but not quite seeing. His mind was doing much more work than his eyes were</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet, he still came up dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting Lovino’s visible confusion, Feliciano made an offer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fratello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you like to look at a map? I think it might help you, a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Feliciano turned on his heel. “Come with me.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino glared down at the map, which was practically taunting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>this isn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anymore!” Lovino sputtered. He prodded the map with his pointer finger. “Where’s Europe?! Where’s Asia? Where’s</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big brother, please calm down!” Feliciano pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino growled, still frustrated beyond belief. The map of the Realm of Suits didn’t even come close to resembling the World map he was familiar with. There was no Europe. There was no Asia. There was no America. There was no Africa. There was no Antarctica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could there be such a wide disparity between the geography of both worlds? Was that even physically possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s not the smartest question to ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lovino thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, the laws of the universe don’t even matter if I’ve been magically teleported to this place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lovino studied the map once again, his gaze tracing the borders of each separate kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nikola is Bulgaria. I decided to group him in with the Hearts Kingdom as he was part of the Central Powers in World War I, along with Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman empire. <br/>Sebastiano is Seborga, (who is technically one of the Italy brothers.) <br/>“Merda! Saremo in ritardo! Saremo in ritardo!” = “Shit! We’re going to be late! We’re going to be late!” in Italian. I know, I know, it seems a little OOC for Feli to use that kind of language, but I headcanon that Veneziano swears in Italian when he’s super scared/worried. But seriously, though. With a brother like Romano, it would be odd for him to not pick up some of those obscenities. <br/>CARDVERSE INFO BOOK:<a>https://read.bookcreator.com/7L6ip0TdXTW0pYFZjmS3mZ5ay3j2/hHlE3B8DQXyVOoUuRQXvvg </a><br/><b>I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LOOK AT THE INFO BOOK. If the image of the map didn't show up in the chapter text, you can look on the first page of the book instead.</b><br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rupture of Hearts, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“But I believe what’s separating our worlds now is… tearing. The energy is leaking through the rupture.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Oh?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Don’t you think something’s bound to fall through that rupture, though?” </i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>If Lovino thought the ship was luxurious, the Palace of Hearts took it to a whole other level. </p><p>The architecture was like nothing he’d ever seen before— not from where he came from, anyway. </p><p>Grand windows were scattered thinly around strong ivory walls in seemingly perfect symmetry, along with holes of various sizes for archers and artillery. Accented turrets loomed over every corner, overlooking the lush greenery and water below. </p><p>If there was one word to describe it all, it would be ‘breathtaking.’ </p><p>Just looking at the Palace and its surroundings gave Lovino that similar Saudade-like feeling he had experienced upon exiting the Royal Flush and seeing the island’s gorgeous shoreline for himself. </p><p>This world… it looked like it came straight out of a storybook. The scenery, the monarchy, the ranking system— it was so utterly <em>fantastical.  </em></p><p>Monarchies did exist in the real world; like Kings and Queens and Knights and Nobles in their extravagant clothing and haughty smirks. But things were <em>obviously </em>different in the Realm of Suits. </p><p>And Lovino was curious to learn more. </p><p>“This is it,” Feliciano said enthusiastically, somehow not losing any of his fervor from the long overseas journey and bumpy carriage ride. “This is our home.” </p><p>Lovino couldn’t help but hesitate to call the palace the same thing— wouldn’t he be wrong in doing so? After all, despite bearing the correct Marking, he most certainly was <em>not </em>the Ace of Hearts. </p><p>He was Lovino Vargas, the hard-headed, Italian gambler. </p><p>And he was determined to remember that if anything at all. </p><p>“Right…” Lovino uncrossed his legs, resting his elbow on his thigh. The clothes he had been given were bizarre— they resembled Feliciano’s, to some extent, but appeared to be crafted for practicality rather than looks. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that the outfit looked quite nice when put together. The giant ‘A’ and Heart insignia on the chest could take some getting used to, though. </p><p>Feliciano checked his savonnette again, his body tensing ever so slightly. “Ve— His Majesty is arriving very soon.”</p><p>Lovino almost gagged at the mention of the King. He hadn’t met the King of Hearts just yet, but he had <em>definitely </em>met<em> Ludwig Beilschmidt before. </em></p><p>He shuddered. </p><p>
  <em> One potato bastard is enough, dammit!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Especially if the bastard’s weird older brother is in this world, too. He’s so obnoxious! </em>
</p><p>“Oh, <em> fabulous</em>,” Lovino replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why don’t we throw a parade for him, too?”</p><p>Feliciano’s face lit up. “Ve, you’re right, big brother! I’m sure His Majesty would love that! We can have pasta and dancing and music and pretty ladies—”</p><p>Lovino felt the urge to smack his brother upside the head. </p><p>
  <em> How dense can he be?! </em>
</p><p>“I wasn’t being serious, dammit!” Lovino hissed, his lips twisted into a deep scowl. </p><p>Feliciano hummed to himself, most likely <em>still </em>mulling over the idea of hosting a celebration of the King’s return. “Well, <em> I </em>think it’s a good idea!”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know <em> who </em>made someone as incompetent as you the Jack.”</p><p>Feliciano flashed a toothy grin and held up his right wrist, making sure that Lovino could see the Marking. “The Fates did, of course!” </p><p>Lovino rolled his eyes. Feliciano’s spiel about Fates and Markings and how rulers were somehow ‘chosen’ still sounded like total bullshit to him. </p><p>
  <em> I guess people believe what they want to believe.  </em>
</p><p>With the topic of Ludwig fresh on his mind, Lovino made a retort.  “Yeah… <em> totally. </em>I bet that blonde bastard’s been brainwashing you.” </p><p>“No way! His Majesty would never do something like that!” Feliciano insisted. “He’s too kind! And caring! And romantic, also, but only when he wants to be and he gets really blushy too…” </p><p>While Feliciano rambled on in the background, Lovino contemplated what his plan would be once he entered the palace— the carriage was drawing closer and closer, and there was no time to waste. </p><p>After all, every minute he spent in the Realm of Suits was a minute his friends and family back in Vegas spent wondering about his whereabouts. </p><p><em> Maybe </em> , Lovino thought with a smirk, <em> I’ve got a doppelgänger too. Just like Feli and the potato bastard and… Kiku. He’s the Queen, right? </em></p><p>It was an interesting notion. </p><p>It would be the only explanation as to why someone who looked and acted exactly like Lovino was living in the Realm of Suits, operating as the Ace of Hearts. </p><p>Though, it was very difficult to swallow. </p><p>
  <em> It’s not like I could just text someone from back home and find out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My phone wasn’t even in my pocket when I woke up in that stupid casino.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, if I’m here, would the actual Ace of Hearts be in </em>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <em>world? Or, maybe he’s still here, after all, and I was the only one dumb enough to get sucked into a different dimension.  </em>
</p><p>Lovino massaged his temples, feeling a headache begin the form. All that thinking was doing nothing but making his brain hurt. </p><p>“Listen, I don’t care <em>what </em>you do with the ‘King’ or whatever,” Lovino spat. “But at least keep it <em>private</em>! I don’t wanna hear about him!” </p><p>Feliciano chuckled nervously. “Ve, I think you’re gonna hear about him a lot, Lovi. Whether you like it or not.” He gestured out the window. “This is the Kingdom of Hearts, and Ludwig’s the king.”</p><p>There was nothing Feliciano stated that could be argued with, much to Lovino’s chagrin. </p><p>
  <em> I mean… he’s right.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I gotta just suck it up, then.  </em>
</p><p>“Che. Fine.” </p><p>Feliciano beamed, having won another argument. “Yay! That’s the spirit!”</p><p>Lovino was afraid that if he rolled his eyes one more time, they would roll right out of his head. </p><hr/><p>“So.” Ludwig put down his teacup, his cold stare as hard as steel. “You played a game of three-card poker against the King of Clubs in Las Vegas, fell unconscious, woke up in the same casino but in an entirely different universe with the Hearts Marking and Grand Card.” </p><p>Lovino scoffed, refusing to realize just how unbelievable his story sounded out loud. “Yes! That’s exactly what happened!”</p><p>“Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” Ludwig shifted slightly in his seat, the elaborate crown not moving a single inch from its place on his head. “How do I know you aren’t making up excuses to neglect your duties?”<br/>Lovino’s face burned in rage. He had never felt so insulted. “W-what?! That’s ridiculous, dammit!” </p><p>Feliciano cowered at the sudden escalation of tension. Through his peripheral vision, Lovino noticed many of the guards stiffening up as well, drawing out their weapons subtly on the occasion that their supposed Ace of Hearts tried attacking the king. </p><p>
  <em> Even if I did have a gun or something, it’d be no use. The only way I can get out of here is by finding the Queen of Spades.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And to do that, I need connections.  </em>
</p><p>“It’s a very real possibility,” Ludwig responded. “Although, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to believe your explanation, either.” He glanced at one of the attendants and mouthed two words: <em>The Queen. </em>The attendant bowed and rushed out of the room, glad to finally have something to do after hours and hours of boredom. </p><p>Lovino relaxed. </p><p>
  <em> Finally!  </em>
</p><p>Ludwig spoke again, his voice echoing with authority. “The Realm of Suits has had its fair share of supernatural experiences, so the idea that your… ‘Las Vegas’ really <em> does </em>exist might not be completely fictional.” </p><p>
  <em> If anything’s fictional around here, it’s this place!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean, come on. Magic? Fates?  </em>
</p><p>But it was good that the King understood where he was coming from; even just somewhat. </p><p>“Fine.” Lovino sucked in a breath. “What now?”</p><p>“There’s still more to discuss,” Ludwig insisted. “Like, for example, whether you should assume the role of the Ace of Hearts or not.” </p><p>Well, that was a tricky subject. </p><p>“I… I mean…” Lovino trailed off, his mind abandoning him. </p><p><em> I’m not the Ace, </em> he reminded himself for the billionth time. <em> I’m not him.  </em></p><p>
  <em> But… the real one isn’t here, right now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So… </em>
</p><p>“What does the Ace even do, anyway?” Lovino asked, opting to change the subject. </p><p>Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged glances. The entire hall suddenly grew pin-drop silent. </p><p>Lovino squirmed. </p><p>
  <em> I just asked a question. Why are they acting like I just told them I killed their grandma, huh? </em>
</p><p>“There’s something about this kingdom— these <em>kingdoms </em>— that might seem kind of… weird,” Feliciano said, his voice wavering even more so than usual. </p><p>Lovino quirked an eyebrow. “As if this could all get any weirder,” he grumbled. “Just spit it out.” </p><p>“Lovi… do you know how to gamble?”</p><hr/><p>The Queen of Hearts had never been one to display emotion. Not readily, anyway. </p><p>In order to know what he was thinking, one would have to scrutinize his face with exceptional precision. A twitch of the lips, a dilating of the pupil— all very minuscule things. </p><p>But after hearing about the kingdom’s new arrival from Ludwig— </p><p>Kiku’s facial expression was 100% transparent. </p><p>Even the most incompetent person would be able to see right through him. </p><p>
  <em> It actually happened.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never gave it a second thought.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Could it be…  </em>
</p><p>As a fellow Queen, Arthur Kirkland was in close contact with Kiku. The two liked to share tales and stories, telling their Kings that they were discussing trade affairs. </p><p>One particular afternoon, however, Arthur had proposed the concept of a multiverse— the idea that multiple universes are present in the plane of existence. </p><p>It sounded like a conspiracy, at first. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>THREE WEEKS PRIOR</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t tell anyone else I said this, but…” He leaned in closer, bringing his voice to a mere whisper. “I think there’s a universe very close to ours. It’s so close I can almost feel it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiku nodded, though he didn’t quite understand. “Really?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes, really. There </em> <b> <em>must </em> </b> <em> be parallel versions of us, too.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Like…” Kiku recalled the old foreign word that had been pushed to the back of his mind. “A doppelgänger?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Exactly!” Arthur’s eyes lit up in excitement </em> — <em> they would always do that when he was on to something. “Doppelgängers! Our worlds are so similar, yet so different at the same time.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Hm.” Kiku stared through the study’s window, with Solacé’s silvery skies staring back at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I believe what’s separating our worlds now is… tearing. The energy is leaking through the rupture.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh?” As Kiku had noticed, Arthur had always been in touch with his surroundings. The Queen of Spades had a good grasp of paranormal elements, as well, being able to ‘sense’ things that no one else could. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you think something’s bound to fall through that rupture, though?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps it’s just a hunch, but…” Arthur angled his face downwards, masking his features with a shadow. “Maybe there’s more to this deck than we thought.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness!” someone yelled, snapping the Queen out of his reverie. </p><p>Kiku blinked. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“His Majesty requires you in the meeting hall, at once!”</p><p>“Is there anyone else present?” Kiku asked. </p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot answer that question, Your Highness.” </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>Kiku got up from his chair, his curiosity piqued. </p><p>
  <em> A multiverse, a crack, a leak.  </em>
</p><p>“I shall find out for myself, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter is done, woohoo.<br/>Our favorite grouchy Italian arrives at the Palace of Hearts, where he meets the object of his animosities.<br/>We also get some of Kiku's perspective. </p><p>I am not lying when I say Cardverse is amazing. I'm inclined to work on the next chapter of this story instead of cycling through my list of unfinished works and uploading chapters as I usually do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rupture of Hearts, Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Where?” Lovino asked. “Why?”</p><p>“Around the palace,” Kiku responded. “You are seeking answers, correct?”</p><p>“Well, yeah…”</p><p>“Then I am more than happy to provide them for you. There are also a few questions I would like to ask, if you don’t mind.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lovi… do you know how to gamble?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lovino’s jaw clicked shut. He could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the weight of a thousand eyes staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to gamble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to gamble. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why would those bastards want to know? It’s none of their business!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering the question, Lovino decided to use a generic response. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig cleared his throat authoritatively. “Feliciano means exactly what he says.” He laced his fingers together, placing both hands on the table. “Do you know how to gamble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation was beginning to feel more and more like an interrogation, and Lovino did not like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino narrowed his eyes, glaring at the King of Hearts with contempt. “What is this, the Inquisition? My hobbies are none of your business!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano tilted his head, visibly confused. “Ve~ what’s the Inquisition?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that,” Ludwig muttered under his breath. “So, you’re implying that gambling </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of your hobbies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino felt like slamming his head against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I let that one slip through? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how did kraut-breath catch on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was clear that there was no way out. Continuing to refuse the question would evoke more suspicion among the already-suspicious crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lovino said quietly after a long silence. “Maybe it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crease between Ludwig’s eyebrows softened slightly. “I see. Now, I believe it’s time we answer your previous question regarding the Ace’s role.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino scoffed. “As if I’d want to hear it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Just listening to that stupid accent of yours makes me sick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig frowned but didn’t counter. It was obvious that he’d already gotten used to Lovino’s defamatory remarks. “Fine, then. I’m sure the Jack would be willing to</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will not be necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino’s head practically did a full 180. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the now-open doorway was a short man with choppy black hair and fair skin. His eyes were brown and sparkled with wisdom, making him look somewhat older than he actually was. Silk robes were draped over his small figure, though they looked very different from the ones Ludwig and Feliciano were wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s another one of my stupid brother’s friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man (whom Lovino recognized to be Kiku Honda) scanned the room with his eyes. His gaze lingered on Lovino for a few seconds longer than what was necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino stared back, his face still set in an angry frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I thought Kiku was the only normal one out of their group. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re here,” the King said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen nodded. “Naturally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino nudged Feliciano, who was peering at the other two with an odd look. “Hey. What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano flinched as if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “O-oh! Um, that’s Kiku. He’s the Queen of Hearts, but I think you already knew that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sighed in exasperation. “Of course I already knew that, dumbass! I was wondering why you look like someone just pissed in your pasta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Feliciano was a little more quick-witted, he would have replied with a sarcastic ‘well </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to talk.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Feliciano asked, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and I speak German. You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m talking about, dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig spared them a short glance but quickly looked back as if the bickering was normal and continued his hushed conversation with Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano squirmed as he tried to come up with an explanation, though his babbles were more or less incoherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino rolled his eyes, resting both elbows on the table in what would be considered ‘uncouth’ in court. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino said nothing but nodded his head in Ludwig’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think we should talk about it later,” Feliciano suggested quickly, his words almost unintelligible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino would have pressed further into the situation, but he already knew all he needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that really does suck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being the third-wheel all the time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts, Lovino failed to notice the Queen steadily approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovino Vargas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?” Lovino looked up, making eye contact with Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it had been anyone else, Lovino would have crossed his arms and refused. However, there was something about the Queen of Hearts that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect, though it wasn’t achieved through physical strength or stature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Lovino stood up from the cushioned seat, his legs a bit shaky from all the stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t about to blindly comply with whatever Kiku said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Lovino asked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around the palace,” Kiku responded. “You are seeking answers, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I am more than happy to provide them for you. There are also a few questions I would like to ask, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino recalled the interrogation-like nature of Ludwig’s questioning earlier. “Actually, I think I might mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku chuckled quietly. “I assure you, it will not be a cross-examination.” He folded his hands in front of his torso, his chin pointing upwards ever-so-slightly. “Unless you want it to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino gulped. Even Kiku</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet, polite, manga-loving, Kiku</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be daunting when he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was actually kind of impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, we’ll be off.” Kiku turned on his heel and began making his departure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This definitely isn’t anything like Vegas,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lovino hissed under his breath as he rushed to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku paused for a moment, picking up on Lovino’s remark. “Very interesting.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lovino despised walking</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially in long distances. Why would he use his legs and wear himself out when he could just sit down or take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>siesta </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, for some odd reason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather was great</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect, even. Not to mention just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything was. Sure, practically everything in sight was painted in shades of garnet or rose or magenta, but the unconventional color choice actually worked in its own special way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku had been giving him a silent sort-of tour of the palace grounds, occasionally speaking if a significant building of spot came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” The Queen pointed to a cluster of trees in the middle of the courtyard. “They are very beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Makes sense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Lovino said. He had dropped the bitter edge on his words after conversing with Kiku for a while. His petulance was almost like a defense-mechanism, but there wasn’t any point in maintaining it with someone who wouldn’t really argue with him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty word; the perfect name for a pretty flower. </span>
</p><p><span>The sakura</span> <span>petals were in a gorgeous shade of pink. The wind tousled the tree’s branches, sending the delicate blossoms flying like snowflakes. </span></p><p>
  <span>Kiku walked over to the trees, his steps slow but graceful. He extended his arm, catching a single bloom in the palm of his hand. “Renewal. Mortality.” He brought the petal to eye level, studying it closely. “Life is fleeting, don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino raised both eyebrows, surprised at the sudden (and very cryptic) question. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you would not know.” Kiku let go of the petal, letting it fall to the ground. “I cannot blame you. I don’t know, either. No one does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp air. He really wasn’t accustomed to such profound conversation topics as those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human life is... ephemeral,” Kiku said. “It’s almost pitiful. This world is so vast</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stars, the oceans, the earth</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>mankind couldn’t hope to explore it all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never thought about it like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I guess we’re called ‘mortals’ for a reason, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, when you put it like that, it makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>pitiful,” Lovino pointed out. “Yeah, sure, it’s a big world, but doesn’t that leave more room for curiosity? Wonder?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a good point.” Kiku turned around. “There is a good acquaintance of mine who would whole-heartedly agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku nodded. “Yes. He also believes in the existence of a multiverse.” He paused, waiting for Lovino to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t anticipate that reaction,” Kiku admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What reaction?” Lovino didn’t quite understand. “What did you expect?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m not entirely sure,” stammered the Queen. While Kiku himself was able to somewhat believe Arthur’s grand postulates, he never would have guessed that Lovino would, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it might sound kind of stupid to anyone else, but…” Lovino let both of his arms drop to his sides and stared at the ground. “I’m the ‘gotta-see-it-to-believe-it’ type of guy,” he explained. “And I think it’s safe to say I’ve already seen it all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did that potato bastard tip him off? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t actually</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from here, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino bit his lip, not sure what he was supposed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why should </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shouldn’t </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>he know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku hummed, his expression unintelligible. “I thought so. You must have slipped through the rupture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but who told you, anyway? The king?!” Lovino questioned, ignoring the second half of Kiku's statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody told me anything,” Kiku said assertively. “I have been meaning to ask ever since your arrival. This was merely a confirmation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It makes sense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he was wondering about me the entire time, why </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wouldn’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he be curious enough to ask? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably my own fault, anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, really, the whole multiverse thing can’t be complete bullshit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>How else would I be here right now? How else could I explain </span></em><b><em>why</em></b> <em><span>this realm exists in the first place?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you got me. I’m actually an alien from outer space,” Lovino retorted sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your planet called ‘Vegas,’ by any chance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard that, too? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, these people are weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Las Vegas,” Lovino clarified. “Nevada. The United States. America. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He smirked. “You recognize any of those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the last one, I’m afraid." Kiku chuckled softly. “I’m sure the Queen of Spades would like to hear all about it, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen of Spades…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino recalled Feliciano’s mention of the Spades Queen at the casino. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s my only ticket out of this place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku nodded. “Certainly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then..." Lovino straightened up his posture, mustering up all the courage he had. "Take me to him.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Any constructive criticism/feedback in the comments would be appreciated greatly! (Like, seriously. I'd love to interact with my readers a bit more. It really helps me get the motivation to continue writing, so, yeah.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Right Here, Right Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So.” Ludwig approached the table, his gait looking more like a pace than a saunter. “Did you tell him?”</p><p>Lovino crossed both arms over his chest, glaring at the King. “Tell me what?”</p><p>Kiku shook his head. “I did not.” </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Lovino scanned the perimeter of the room, his gaze crossing over shelves upon shelves of books. Most of them were old and worn, their pages yellowed by the passing of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typically, nobody is allowed in the Atheneum without express permission from the King or me,” Kiku explained. “So, take this as a rare opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Lovino continued to marvel at his surroundings, taking in every single little detail. The windows were wide and tall, obviously crafted with both practicality and appearance in mind. Sunlight spilled through the skylight in the center of the ceiling, casting a warm, natural glow onto the room below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a charming little place indeed,” said Kiku, noting how in-awe Lovino looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino snorted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p><span>Kiku let out a small laugh. “I suppose that would</span> <span>be a slight understatement.” </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s right, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The libraries back in the real world are so boring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this place… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For what felt like the first time in forever, Lovino took a step forward without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He truly didn’t know how to describe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, close enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While the architecture wasn’t exactly sleek and modern, the antiquity of the so-called Atheneum actually heightened its appeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Lovino of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Las Vegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Italy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovino? Are you</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> is anything wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino blinked and touched his own cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m crying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino just stood there for a while in silence, until the realization finally settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>crying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crying because I’m homesick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip, dammit! Lovino Vargas doesn’t cry! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so embarrassing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m fine!” Lovino quickly wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand and cleared his throat. “Just pretend that never happened, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Queen of Hearts had seen it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your earlier request...” Kiku walked forward, his footsteps echoing on the polished marble. He began perusing through the bookshelf, selecting one book and drawing it out. “It would seem like an awfully ambitious desire; meeting with the Queen of Spades. Especially on such short notice.” His chin rose a few inches, allowing brown eyes to meet with hazel. “But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino raised an eyebrow. “But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there is an exception.”  Kiku placed the book on a table firmly and motioned for Lovino to come closer. “The Kingdom of Diamonds is hosting a small get-together at the end of the month.” He chuckled dryly. “Though I’m sure calling it ‘small’ would be quite misleading, knowing Diamonds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino approached where Kiku was standing, his curiosity piqued. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A… </span>
  <em>
    <span>soirée </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what they call it, in their language,” Kiku elaborated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée des fleurs</span>
  </em>
  <span> is celebrated annually in Diamonds in the last week of April to celebrate the blooming of the flowers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s French. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would that mean the King of Diamonds is… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense, really. Everyone else in the Realm of Suits was someone Lovino had already met before back in the real world. Ludwig was the King of Hearts, Feliciano was the Jack of Hearts, and Kiku was the Queen of Hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the only French person Lovino had met before was a lecherous, perverted, wine-slurping man who went by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Kiku asked, slightly concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um</span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess.” An image of a naked Francis posing on the throne with a crown on his head made Lovino want to barf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then…” Kiku slid the book across the table. “I’d like you to read through this if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino pursed his lips and read the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Essential Knowledge: The Realm of Suits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… a history book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku nodded. “Yes. It was meant to educate young children, so the information should be relatively easy to digest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, when it comes to the Realm of Suits, I know about as much as a child. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sounds reassuring,” Lovino retorted sarcastically before sitting down in a bright red upholstered chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is necessary for you to have a decent grasp on how our realm operates, first, so…” Kiku trailed off and gestured wordlessly towards the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino took a closer look at the book’s cover, which was primarily black with four sleek emblems: Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, Clubs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A map, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino noted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like the one I saw on the ship earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a blurb underneath the map written in a small font.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In the center of the vast Oriental Sea is an unnamed island. To which kingdom this island belongs is still up for debate; explorers from the Kingdoms of Spades and Clubs were the first to formally discover it in 1085, but there is a massive amount of evidence pointing to Hearts and Diamonds Ancestry in the area. While it may be small, this disputed territory is coveted by all four kingdoms because of its richness in valuable minerals, such as iron, cobalt, copper, silver, and titanium. Additionally, the island is home to the Grand Deck meeting hall and the Royal Flush Casino, with neither being exclusive to a single kingdom. This makes both locations frequented by diplomacy and conflict alike.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disputed territory… that’s what Feli called it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the casino </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>still called ‘Royal Flush’ in this realm, just like back in Vegas.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE REALM OF SUITS has a rich history, consisting of four kingdoms: Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, and Clubs. The Kingdom of Spades has great military strength, particularly in the Navy. They are longtime rivals with the Kingdom of Clubs, which is notorious for its harsher weather and relatively strict ruling. The Kingdom of Clubs also employs a less lenient border policy, making tourism very rare. The Kingdom of Diamonds possesses great wealth; its architecture is opulent and beautiful. The Kingdom of Hearts is said to be the most artistic nation of the four Suits. It is also rumored that the Hearts Kingdom is the best place to find true love, making Amourille (the kingdom’s capital) a very popular destination for travel.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>True love, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What bullshit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if it keeps the money coming, I guess I’ll just stay quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>There's one custom that makes the Realm of Suits unlike any other: Gambling. Gambling is used to settle practically everything, from minor contentions to major conflicts. This detail shifts most of the responsibility from the soldiers to the nobles, who must gamble amongst one another when necessary. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>However, military action can be employed instead of gambling when required. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A kingdom's power is not determined by the number of troops they have or the proficiency of said troops, but rather the gambling prowess of their leaders. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Royal Flush Casino is located in the disputed territory and is used as an alternative for battlegrounds. It dates back to the very beginnings of the Suites Realm, although it has been restored to match modern-day architectural traits. On days where the casino isn't reserved for the monarchs, other members of Deck nobility are welcome to use it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gambling also takes place outside the palace, although it isn't as strictly regulated as it used to be. Subjects of the Suits Realm engage in gambling matches solely for entertainment value or just to earn some more money. The Royals of the Grand Deck oftentimes spectate particularly intense matches and like to place bets on them for their own amusement.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A figurative lightbulb went off in Lovino’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why they asked if I knew…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That’s why!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all coming together. </span>
</p><p><span>The strange hierarchy of Kings, Queens, Jacks, and Aces</span><em><span>— </span></em><span>the fact that each kingdom was named after a suit</span> <b><em>in a deck of cards</em></b><em><span>—</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this is…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smirk found its way onto Lovino’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, actually. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m one of the best goddamn gamblers ever!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they need me to gamble at this stupid ‘soirée’ or whatever, I’ll crush it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino continued to read, with a newfound sense of excitement coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Essentially, in the Realm of Suits, the Marking is what determines royal status. These Markings correspond to each suit - black for spades/clubs, and red for hearts/diamonds. The Markings are not limited to those in the royal family- anyone could have them. They are used to select heirs to the throne, as there are some occasions when the selected King and Queen aren't able to reproduce (for example, when both royals are male.) </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A Marking appears on the Chosen's skin on the Summer Solstice (June 20th) at any given time of the day, on the year of the prospective King's 18th birthday (although the circumstances occasionally vary.) This day is referred to as "The Great Re-Shuffling,” when the Deck is shuffled once again and new rulers are chosen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The placement of the Marking varies based on noble ranking. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Jack’s marking appears on the right wrist. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Ace’s marking appears on the left wrist. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The King's marking appears on the chest. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Queen's marking appears on the back of the neck. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Getting a tattoo/skin design to imitate a Marking is FORBIDDEN in all four kingdoms, and being caught receiving and/or giving one is a crime punishable by death. There were a few instances in the past where Markings were forged (like Aurielle Cosette, who claimed to possess the Queen Marking of Diamonds,) and the Royal parliament and law enforcement are determined to not let such an instance occur ever again.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lovino looked up from the book, sparing a brief glance at his own ‘Marking.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that explains that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The.. Fates, or whatever, chose me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or… whatever version of me who used to be here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would that make me a poser, then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flew to the page once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like… Aurielle Cosette?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Within the Deck, there are two fabled entities: the Jokers. Not much is known about these wild cards, and there is no surefire method to summon them. Nobody knows their lifespan, either. However, from what has been recorded previously about them, we know that one of them takes the form of a young boy, while the other has skin and hair as pale as snow. Both Jokers possess shape-shifting abilities and can steal the face of anybody they choose, which makes them even more difficult to discern. Jokers can be very tricky and love causing chaos. They can be incredibly dangerous as well, so it is in everyone's best interest to avoid the risk of summoning or interacting with one.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It is rumored that one of the Jokers has ties to the current King of Hearts, although nothing else about this allegation has been confirmed or denied.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But it doesn't stop there. It's been speculated that long ago, a woman of the Hearts Royalty expressed deep camaraderie for the white-haired Joker. Tales have been told about the unnamed woman, implying that she had written a poem about the Joker. The ending of this story is unclear; there are multiple different versions of it. Some claim that the poem was burned to ashes, while some claim that the poem simply disappeared. Oddly enough, the current King of Hearts has done nothing to quash these rumors.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lovino perked up at the mention of the Kingdom of Hearts; </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That potato-eater is just letting all these conspiracies fly? What a dumbass!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I was him, I would just…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More conspiracy means more curiosity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More curiosity means more tourism. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More tourism means more money. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to himself that Ludwig’s decision was a clever one, and skimmed the paragraph one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A young boy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hair and skin as pale as snow…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on his chin, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have I met them before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino dug through his memories, only to come back with nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’ve got a little kid and a knock-off Snow White,” Lovino muttered to himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A poem, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he added, though not out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really should ask super-studly about it, later. Maybe it’ll make this confusion shit a little less confusing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the Joker’s tale wasn’t exactly ‘essential knowledge,’ contrary to the book’s title. So, Lovino decided to leave it alone for the time being. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Each Kingdom has one capital city; in this city resides the reigning monarchs in their respective palaces. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Solacé is the capital of Spades. It's known to have unpredictable weather patterns; it could be raining one day and warm the next. Solacé is located right next to the Sapphire River, making fish a prominent source of food. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Treamphis is the capital of Diamonds. The weather in Treamphis is quite neutral, although the winters can be brutal from time to time. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Amourille is the capital of Hearts, located near the Whimsy Woods; it's clear to see why timber is a common export of Hearts. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And, finally, Courroux, the capital of Clubs. Like Amourille, the capital is located near a body of trees— the Evergreen Forest.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solacé, Treamphis, Amourille, Courroux. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino repeated the four words over and over again in his head, hoping they would stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, once he was satisfied with himself, he flipped the page. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Each Kingdom has ten different provinces. The Capital is always located in Ten; which has the highest value in the Deck. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Value/Wealth varies in descending order. For example, living conditions in Nine of Diamonds would typically be better than living conditions in Two of Diamonds. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>While there is no formal caste system in place, many subjects of the Realm of Suits tend to respect people living in higher-valued provinces. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Many individuals see province as a major part of their identity. Most will call themselves "Eights," for instance, if they lived in Eight. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Most nobles of the Grand Deck were Tens, to begin with.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lovino moved his hand to turn the page once more but was interrupted by the loud sound of a door being thrown open followed by a series of footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino looked up to see who that ‘someone’ was, as did Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Ludwig approached the table, his gait looking more like a pace than a saunter. “Did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino crossed both arms over his chest, glaring at the King. “Tell me what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku shook his head. “I did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you about to tell me I’m adopted?” Lovino joked, a bitter edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, the gears turning in his head as he tried to find the best way to respond without angering Lovino. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...” Ludwig looked to Kiku pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku sighed. “Lovino, we are all aware that the circumstances of your appearance in this realm are… unusual, to say the least,” he said. “But a concern of ours is that if another Kingdom were to find out about this, they would perceive it as a vulnerability. A crack in our armor, if you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, while we would like to think that our neighboring kingdoms have no motivation to start a conflict with us, there is a very real probability that they could,” Ludwig added. “When given the right opportunity, they would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Therefore, revealing to the other Suits that our Ace of Hearts has been replaced by a double would be giving said opportunity,” finished Kiku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino laced his hands together, intertwining both sets of fingers, then parted his lips to ask a single burning question: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why is my presence a weakness to you?” Lovino questioned, slightly defensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing personal,” Ludwig responded quickly, not wanting to start another argument. “But, you see, the other you— your… doppelgänger— was…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy,” Kiku interrupted. “The Ace of Hearts was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some of the bets he made— they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gambling really was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>raison d’être</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ‘other me’ is crazy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like… gambling-crazy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That really reminds me of</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Ludwig confirmed. “The Ace of Hearts was reckless, aggressive, and most likely a gambling-addict. But…” He held up his index finger in emphasis. “That is precisely what made him such an excellent gambler in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino felt a little burst of pride for his parallel-self. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just like me. Exactly like me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks, skills, personality…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that the Ace carried the Kingdom of Hearts, in the way of gambling,” Kiku commented. “Ludwig and I are mostly proficient gamblers, though we lack that quality of sheer impulsiveness that he had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never lost a single match,” Ludwig remarked. “There were a few ties, but that’s about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flame of frustration ignited deep inside Lovino’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed both hands against the tabletop, yelling at the top of his lungs. “STOP THAT!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King and Queen jumped, startled by Lovino’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-stop what?” Ludwig was brave enough to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re—” Lovino pointed an accusing finger at the pair, disregarding the fact that they could have him executed if they wanted to. “You’re acting like he’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What’s the deal with that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig frowned and tried to intervene. “Well, you’re here and he isn’t—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter!” Lovino pointed out the window. “The Ace of Hearts might not be here now, but he’s gotta be out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>! People don’t just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like that!” He lowered his voice slightly. “Besides, you know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?” Lovino pointed his thumb towards himself. “Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku raised one eyebrow. “What are you suggesting, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your Ace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Temporarily</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lovino declared, accentuating the last word. “But, meanwhile, you have to find him. The real Ace of Hearts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go to the soirée. I’ll talk with the Queen of Spades, and we can swear him into secrecy or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you’re so concerned about vulnerability.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vargas, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée des fleurs</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a hotbed for gambling,” Ludwig stated. “By the end of the night, you'd have gambled with everyone else at least once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting there, kraut-breath,” Lovino snapped. “And that isn’t an issue, anyway. Because gambling’s my... </span>
  <em>
    <span>raison d’être</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too</span>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about Ludwig, but it will take a little more than that to convince me,” Kiku said smoothly. “Let’s put those skills of yours to the test.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you challenging me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Kiku stood tall and confident, meeting Lovino’s gaze with an equal amount of courage. “Gamble with me, Lovino Vargas. Right here, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>'Soirée des fleurs' is French for "Evening of the Flowers." </p><p>'Raison d’être' basically means reason or justification for one's existence. Like a life's calling. </p><p>I'm aware that the canonically supported Cardverse mentions nothing of Aces (because technically, Aces aren't even Face Cards) but I really love the idea of having them in there, so here we go. </p><p>The information in the history book that Lovi reads here is right from the book on bookcreator that I made. Check it out here!</p><p>
  <a>https://read.bookcreator.com/7L6ip0TdXTW0pYFZjmS3mZ5ay3j2/hHlE3B8DQXyVOoUuRQXvvg</a>
</p><p>And, finally: <b>PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! You've probably heard this a thousand times before, but just one review can go a really long way! They really help motivate me to keep writing, so please review if you can!</b></p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Art of Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“<i>Hai.</i>” Kiku set down a singular Ace face up in the center of the table. “One Ace.” </p><p>“Well, then.” Lovino placed his cards facedown on his lap and cracked his knuckles. “Let the games begin.” </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a>https://gamerules.com/rules/bluff-card-game/</a>
</p><p>(It might not make any sense just yet, but I'm sure this link will be helpful because Lovi might not be the best at explaining things.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gamble with me, Lovino Vargas. Right here, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s words seemed to repeat over and over again in Lovino’s mind like it was some sort of echo chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gamble with me. Right here, right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino wasn’t used to these sorts of situations, either. While he had plenty of gambling experience under his belt, the proposition of a gambling match had never been quite so… dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lovino crossed both arms over his chest haughtily (a motion he’d been practicing over the years) and raised an eyebrow. “Give me one good reason why. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll consider it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino loved to gamble, but he wasn’t an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepting a match blindly would be a death wish. On top of that, something in his intuition told him that the Queen of Hearts was no stranger to the gambling underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody in this crazy wonderland-hellhole of a realm is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve got to know what they’re doing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Imagine if we allowed you to accompany us there. ” Kiku said smoothly. “You would operate as a stand-in for the Ace of Hearts. But we won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other kingdoms about this fact. So essentially, we would be crafting a charade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An extremely elaborate charade,” Ludwig added. “With you in the very center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand how risky this is, yes? If you gamble against anyone at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée </span>
  </em>
  <span>and lose, your cover will be blown. It would shatter their trust,” Kiku stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that claim, Lovino felt personally attacked. He had experienced loss plenty of times, but more often than not, gambling matches tended to come out in his favor. And it certainly wasn’t luck entirely; he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty damn skilled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who’s saying I’ll lose?” Lovino questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s merely a possibility,” Kiku responded. “Which is precisely why I would like to challenge you to a match. While I’m sure you’re an excellent gambler, I’m concerned that your skills don’t quite match up to the Ace’s.” He folded his hands together politely. “This is your opportunity to prove me wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burst of adrenaline rushed through Lovino’s entire body, supercharging him with confidence and overshadowing any insecurity or doubt. He’d experienced the same feeling before, multiple times. That feeling of being able—being </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to take down anything or anyone, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Lovino tilted his head slightly and cupped one of his palms. “And the stakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A good game has to have good stakes, or else nobody would want to play. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you win, you can attend the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Diamonds. If either the King or I win, you will have to wait for another opportunity to talk with the Queen of Spades. One that doesn’t involve so much risk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s life without the risk? You can’t sit on your ass and wait for the dust to clear for the rest of your life, you know,” Lovino remarked. “But, anyway, I accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. The Point of No Return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge: once you accepted a gamble, there was no going back. No backtracking. No running away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And—more than anything—there were no second chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Ludwig said, pleased with Lovino’s cooperation. “We won’t be betting on money, so poker is out of the question. Perhaps, if there’s another game that will—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Lovino said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig pursed his lips and scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, Lovino, I am aware of your… habits… but please try to be a little more respectful with your choice of language.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino snickered—he really couldn’t stop himself. “Ha! Potato </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he taunted. “It’s ‘Bullshit.’ That’s the name of the game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Perhaps we could abbreviate it to something a little less… vulgar?” Kiku suggested meekly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever.” Lovino rolled his eyes and scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is ‘B.S.’ PG enough for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should work fine,” Ludwig answered, regaining all his composure in record speed. “Although, I must admit I have never heard of this game before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” concurred Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Lovino drawled. “You two rule a castle of cards. A </span>
  <b>
    <em>gambling kingdom</em>
  </b>
  <span>, for god’s sake! And you’ve never heard of B.S?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon receiving no response from the two royals, Lovino continued to speak. “First, we split the deck into three. The first person puts down an Ace, the next person puts down a two, then a three, then a four, and all that. The objective is to get rid of all your cards, and whoever does it first wins. But if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>the numbered card you’re supposed to put down, you can just put down a random one and lie about it. Whether or not someone calls you out on your bullshit determines how successful you are. If you were actually lying, you have to take the entire deck. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to take the deck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I believe I actually have played this game a couple of times with my cousins,” Kiku mused, a look of realization on his face. “Though we called it ‘Bluff,’ rather than, uh...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just great! I spend five minutes explaining these stupid rules, only for you to tell me you’ve heard it before!” Lovino ranted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, this game is new to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ludwig interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino shot the King of Hearts a fiery glare. “Can it, Kraut-face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case, it is a very entertaining game to play,” Kiku commented. “I am looking forward to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig nodded in agreement. “Indeed. I’ll tell one of the guards to fetch Feliciano. He can be our dealer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t be as neutral as Baasch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lovino thought. Yet, he kept the idea to himself. If Feliciano would be biased in anyone's favor, it would be Lovino’s right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino had to win on his own. Just barely getting by with a cheat or a fluke couldn’t even be considered a victory to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig stood up, only to be lightly pushed back down by Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I will take care of it,” assured the Queen of Hearts as he swiftly made his way towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left Ludwig and Lovino alone. Fortunately, Ludwig was careful as to not instigate another battle with the Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this game you’ve proposed. It’s about lying, isn’t it?” Ludwig wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Lovino replied stiffly. “Poker Face, the art of deception, whatever you want to call it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, contrary to its name, ‘Bullshit’ wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>about deceit. However, Lovino knew that when push came to shove, there was nothing stopping anyone from making bluffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just have to know when to call ‘em. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was an itch in the back of his mind. Something in his intuition was telling him that the Wonderful Game of Life™ was about to throw a brand new curveball at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Lovino could gather from his experiences in Las Vegas and in Amourille, the Queen of Hearts wasn’t easy to read by any stretch of the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s always the emotionless ones that win, in the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got that deadpan look all the damn time… it’s actually a little bit creepy, but it still gives him the upper hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially in a game like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lies are so flimsy, just like a house of cards. You can keep stacking them up, but that doesn’t change the fact that even the slightest misstep can send them all toppling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, Lovino’s confidence was chipping away. Bit by bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a possibility that Kiku would beat him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he would lose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t. I just can’t lose!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd. The stakes were quite shallow; even if Lovino lost, he wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything like money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps he would be losing an opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those come and go, right? Surely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d get another chance to tell the Queen of Spades about his predicament, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sighed, hoping the action would act as a sort of mental-reset. Overthinking never helped him anyway. It usually just gave him a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ciao!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone said, though anyone could tell who it was effortlessly without even looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The double doors were flung open, revealing both the Queen and Jack of Hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ve, hi big brother! I can’t believe you two are gonna gamble! It’s so exciting!” Feliciano gushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” Kiku agreed as he opened the deck of cards, his back facing the other two. “We will be playing ‘Bluff.’ All you will need to do is observe and make sure no one is cheating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm!” Feliciano hummed with a grin, obviously excited by the sudden pick-up in his otherwise monotonous life in the Palace of Hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this is the first time an official match has ever taken place between two nobles of the same suit in quite some time,” Kiku recounted as he dealt the cards. “I worry that I have been neglecting my skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino fought the urge to scoff in Kiku’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s obviously a trap. He’s trying to get me to let my guard down, playing the ‘oh, I’m not really good at this at all’ card. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if I’d believe that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I could give some credit for trying, but that’s about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as he liked to antagonize Ludwig, Lovino knew the King wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>his competitor in this match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Lovino finally said non-committedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, all the cards were dealt, leaving 18 cards for each player, as jokers were included in the shuffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino then proceeded to check his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slightly disappointed by the abundance of eights and lack of diversity, but he would just have to manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for face cards, his hand consisted of a Jack of Clubs, King of Diamonds, King of Hearts (how ironic), and a Queen of Hearts (even more ironic.) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got the Ace of Diamonds, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace of Spades, anyone?” Lovino asked. While it wasn’t a clear rule, the custom was always to start the match with the Ace of Spades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hai</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kiku set down a singular Ace face up in the center of the table. “One Ace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.” Lovino placed his cards facedown on his lap and cracked his knuckles. “Let the games begin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig examined his cards briefly before pulling out two of them. “Two twos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino looked at his own hand, scanning all the numbers quickly. He didn’t have a single two, making it impossible for him to tell whether Ludwig was lying with strong logical evidence. He noticed Kiku doing the same thing, only the Queen was slightly more suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got to have the other two twos, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino reasoned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> aren’t those two on the same team? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiku really doesn’t trust easily, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever. It’s my turn now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino bit his lip as he selected a few cards from his supply, furrowing his eyebrows in order to mimic anxiety. Thankfully, he was in possession of a three. Two of them, actually. But another way to win would be to trick the other two into thinking he was lying, so… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two threes,” Lovino said, his voice intentionally shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, unfortunately, his performance wasn’t enough. Kiku looked at him for a few moments, but didn’t try calling a bluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“One four.” Ludwig set down one card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino had two fours, once again leaving him in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was another way to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino made eye contact with Ludwig, his hazel eyes piercing into icy blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His pupils didn’t dilate, his jaw didn’t move. No tell-tale signs of a bluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph. Maybe it’s just that nobody has a reason to bluff, yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But once we get rid of a lot of our cards, that’s got to change. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three fives,” Kiku said as he added a triplet to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this was a little suspicious. A set of more than two was automatically suspicious in Lovino’s book, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as luck would have it, poor Lovino Vargas just couldn’t call it. Kiku was unreadable, as was Ludwig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino clenched his fist, the one that wasn’t holding the cards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That potato bastard knows, he has to! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean… I could call the bluff. Just to see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. The already-existing pile was quite large. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I’ve risked so much more than this! Hundreds and thousands of euros and dollars… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But there simply wasn’t enough time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Lovino’s turn, and he had to act quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart did a series of backflips worthy of an Olympic medal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have a six. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was fine, right? He just needed to lie. That was the whole point of this game, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One six.” Lovino pulled out a random card—a five or an eight—and placed it on top of the others, hoping no one would notice his hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some cruel twist of fate, they noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bluff,” Kiku declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig looked to Lovino. “Turn it over, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino scowled, muttered a series of obscenities under his breath. It just wasn’t fair! How was Kiku able to tell so quickly? How was he able to call him out so easily—so </span>
  <em>
    <span>confidently</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The card was revealed, and it was clear to see that it wasn’t a six. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sucked in a breath and snatched the already-existing deck from the center and added it into his current hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this rate, I’m gonna lose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t keep telling the truth forever. At some point, I’m going to </span>
  </em>
  <span>have </span>
  <em>
    <span>to lie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s inevitable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“One seven,” someone—probably Ludwig—said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino placed his cards in his lap again, eyeing one random card with disdain. They were all spread out, face-down, of course… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was… off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Small holes—no, not even holes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinpricks—</span>
  </em>
  <span>decorated the outer margin of the card like confetti. They were almost unnoticeable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But what Lovino was able to conclude was undeniable: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cards were marked. The pinpricks were far too precise and deliberate to be accidental. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone—Kiku—must have poked holes in them with a needle. He can tell what cards I have. Well, the numbers, anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But even if I keep my cards hidden, he can still see them when I put them down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiku’s a cheater. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And somehow it went right over my head, until now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears turning in Lovino’s mind froze, if only for a split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But wait. He couldn’t tell which cards I was going to be dealt, so…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire deck is marked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow of an evil grin formed on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it— the changing point. This was where he could turn the tables on the Queen of Hearts and show them just how incredible of a gambler he really was! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simply reporting the cheating to Feliciano would be too blasé. But, in order to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>go above and beyond, Lovino had to take Kiku’s scheme and twist it on its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino took a closer look at his hand, noticing the pattern with the placement of the pinpricks and the number of the card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he looked at Kiku’s cards, but with an entirely new perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino smirked to himself as he watched Kiku set down three cards, leaving only a few remaining in his hand. “Three nines.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thought you could pull one over me, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Lovino rested his face on his fist, leaning slightly to the side. “Bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn’t be more wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, the fantastic game of B.S! <br/>This game is a favorite of mine, (maybe because it's literally the first one I've ever learned how to play, so, as cheesy as it sounds, it holds a place near my heart.) I'm not very good at lying, though, so... (^_^;)<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <br/><b>PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! I'd love to hear some feedback from you all!</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Royal's Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was sort of like a mutual system they had in place: he didn’t call their bluffs, they didn’t call his. </p><p>But the only thing is, it wasn’t mutual at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiku didn’t say anything for a little while. He just sat there, stone-faced as ever, and stared. The calculating look in his deep brown eyes snuffed out, quickly being replaced by an unreadable emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then and there, Lovino knew his plan had worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never anticipated Kiku resorting to cheating in order to win; he had been operating under the assumption that the calm and collected Queen of Hearts was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good </span>
  </em>
  <span>to even consider the possibility of losing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, Lovino knew the truth. And, frankly, he was rather disappointed by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, if Kiku had found some complicated extravagant way to align the game results in his favor, Lovino would have actually been impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what happened, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously. All he did was mark the cards, with a goddamn needle no less! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, from the corner of his eye, Lovino noticed Ludwig stiffen as well. Why, exactly, he didn’t know. While the two monarchs were playing for a common goal, they weren’t actually collaborating directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that potato bastard’s reading Kiku, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must know they’re both screwed, now, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino half-expected Kiku to say something—</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to save himself. Perhaps he would admit his deceit to Feliciano, which would then deem the entire game invalid. Perhaps, next, he would offer up a different game; one with a more advanced cheating system in place that Lovino couldn’t even dream of figuring out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kiku did no such thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he kept his mouth shut and revealed the cards he claimed to be three nines, and sure enough, the claim was complete bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe… he doesn’t know I’ve got him figured out, yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>An evil smirk formed on his face, though he covered it with his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. That makes it so much more fun for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Kiku took the rest of the deck, which, fortunately for him, wasn’t too big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn, Lovino,” the King of Hearts said, breaking through the silence awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we’re on a first-name basis now, eh?” Lovino scoffed before looking down at his cards that were now lying in his lap as a protection measure against Kiku’s strategy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the moment he was able to get a good look at his hand, he knew that he’d have to bluff again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. No tens. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. He refrained from letting his eyebrows narrow and lips twist into a frown for the fear that the other two would be able to sense his stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had just been made abundantly clear that Kiku’s deception could be of detriment to the both of them, however…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to avoid this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I put down something random and try to bluff again, he can just look at the markings and call me out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sickly feeling of dread crept up in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to get around this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, yeah, I could just expose the cheating and end the game, but that’s just… boring!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s got to be another way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Frantically, Lovino’s gaze jumped from card to card, hoping to come up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the mercy of the god or gods or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>existed up there, it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An invisible lightbulb flashed above his head. His eyebrows were raised high on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he’d changed into his new, befitting-of-a-noble-in-an-alternative-universe clothes, Lovino had been feeling a sharp prick in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, no, it wasn’t figurative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sharp prick was a result of the safety pin fastened on his epaulet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve complained about the pain, but it didn’t seem like that big of a concern compared to the issue of him literally being trapped in an unfamiliar gambling-fueled world in his doppelgänger’s place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now… this seemingly insignificant detail could throw Kiku as well as the entire game for a loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have a needle, but if I could use this stupid thing to emulate the markings Kiku made on all the tens… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino carefully bent the sharp part of the pin outwards, making sure no one else could see it in his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It just might work! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I just have to know how many holes are priced into the tens. I don’t have any, so that might be pretty hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, well. He’d just have to find a pattern of sorts using the cards he already had. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it’s actually super obvious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino noted. The number of holes corresponded with the number on the card. How original. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can add marks, but I can’t take any away. So, anything below a ten… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino plucked out an eight from his deck, quickly added two pinpricks to the margin, and slapped it on top of the bare table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino couldn’t help but catch Kiku’s eyes scanning the face-down card. The Queen of Hearts was probably convinced that the card Lovino’s played was actually a ten, though Lovino knew that couldn’t be more wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ludwig’s turn, next. He put down a pair of cards. “Two jacks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino was aware that he could easily glance at the cards—just like how Kiku did—and confirm Ludwig’s claim for himself. And he was actually about to, until another idea popped to mind. </span>
</p><p><b><em>Just let this one go,</em></b> <span>the figurative little devil on his shoulder advised. </span><b><em>Wait for the deck to stack up, then make your move. </em></b></p><p>
  <span>If there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>an angel on his right shoulder too, it certainly didn’t bother countering this suggestion. So, Lovino decided he would just roll with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, Ludwig isn’t who I’m up against, this time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hazel eyes bore into brown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku slid one card out of his hand and set it down. Then another. Then another. Then another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four queens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this was said, nothing else was heard for a little while. Ludwig’s eyes widened a little, but his lips remained pressed together in a straight line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino didn’t even have to look at the card’s pinpricks to know it was a bluff. Because even if Kiku </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the Queen of Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have the Queen of Hearts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Lovino didn’t object, still determined to follow through with his plan to the very end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he did was down a pair of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two kings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, the game continued on. Lovino saw right through anything and everything Ludwig and Kiku tried to pull on him, yet he remained silent about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>See? If they get all confident that they’re going to win, that’ll only make the loss that much worse! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sort of like a mutual system they had in place: Lovino didn’t call their bluffs, they didn’t call Lovino’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the only thing is, it wasn’t mutual at all. The only reason the other two didn’t call Lovino’s bluffs is that they didn’t even know they were bluffs in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because nobody was calling, the deck continued to grow and grow until they were left with only a few cards each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two sixes,” Kiku said. Those two cards were his last two; he would win right when the next person put down their card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lovino Vargas was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino looked at the white border of the card Kiku had put down and counted the pinpricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five. That was all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino repressed a fit of evil laughter and crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that’s…” He reached across the table and flipped the cards over. “Bullshit.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this chapter was short! I'm currently working on several other fics, and it's getting a little hard to keep up with all of them. <br/>Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review/comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>So, this is how everything ends up, huh? </i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiku’s world was smashed into pieces, right before his own eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a set of dominoes lined up meticulously in a neat little row, like a house of cards built with dishonesty and the feeble hope that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would get lucky and things would go his way—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was all destined to fall, in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He… he couldn’t possibly… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s body was as stiff as a corpse. Even his pupils were still, frozen on the pile of cards laying on the tabletop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That very pile of cards that he would have to accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That very pile of cards would be his demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Kiku was well aware that this so-called ‘demise’ would be temporary. All games were, after all! Winning or losing doesn’t even matter, after all! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It mattered. A lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, in the Realm of Suits, winning was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victory fueled them, loss killed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the moment Lovino Vargas, the Ace of Hearts who wasn’t the Ace of Hearts, uttered those three words—those three, </span>
  <b>
    <em>condemning </em>
  </b>
  <span>words—Kiku knew he was dead. Figuratively. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This deck is so large. There’s no coming back from it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, moreover… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What could have possibly urged him to make such a risky claim? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku pulled his stare up from the cards and towards Lovino, his expression unchanging to match his current mental state. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The eyes are the windows to the soul,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> they say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Kiku’s were very different. Kiku’s windows were obscured by thick, dark, velvety curtains drawn closed. Impenetrable to the true emotion hidden within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a developed trait of his. It took time and practice and experience to master that calm and regal mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig attempted to do something similar, but always ended up failing. He was quite young, though. Not quite used to the endless, tiring, masquerade that was the Grand Deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku really couldn’t blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, his ploy wasn’t intricate by any means. It was quite generic, actually. It was just pricking tiny little holes into the cards and hoping no one would notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, by a stroke of horrid luck, someone noticed. Lovino noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The charade was up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, wordlessly, Kiku reached out to reveal the pair of cards he had put down. Indeed, they were not sixes as he had claimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku took the deck, accepting it as part of his hand. He didn’t dare meet Lovino’s eye once again. Those hazel-green eyes were scary in a different way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How they just pierced right into a person’s soul, how they could make accusations with a single glance… Lovino’s eyes were something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Ace’s turn next. He put down a card and proclaimed it to be a seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku gritted his teeth together, growing agitated at the sight of another card being removed from Lovino’s already-dwindling hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly stole a glance at the top-right corner of the card. The number of pinpricks lined up to the number the card was stated to be: a seven. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to win, for sure. If he knows about my trick, if he could see through it… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if Ludwig’s not losing as bad, he’s bound to eventually. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of sickness churned the contents of his stomach. But then, another possibility was proposed:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it really so bad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiku wondered to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This match was to prove his gambling ability. If he wins, he will be able to go to the soiree, but neither I nor Ludwig will be losing anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That much was true, actually. However…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. There is something to lose, isn’t there? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My pride. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pride was one of the most important things a monarch could possess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride and confidence with just the slightest bit of cautiousness. Upon becoming the Queen of Hearts, Kiku had been taught that those were what made the perfect ruler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, evidently, neither Lovino Vargas of this world nor the Lovino Vargas of that world followed this formula. But somehow, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>always ended up winning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And this match—this game of deception and lies— was no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Lovino’s final turn passed, his victory was secured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no more cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the King of Hearts was not so quick to accept this result. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig rose from his seat, snatched a card up from the deck—the one Lovino had just put down—and held it up so everyone could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see this, Feliciano?” Ludwig asked loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano nodded, surprise and worry mixed together to create his facial expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This card, as well as every other card in this deck, is marked,” Ludwig explained. “Therefore, it’s fair to assume that cheating took place, which would nullify this match!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino sent a glare his way. He knew exactly what Ludwig was trying to do: reveal the cheating, deem the match as well as its result unofficial, and then propose another game—perhaps with a less obvious gambit—that would ensure Kiku’s victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve opened his mouth to argue about this had the situation been different, but… he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bastard’s right. If this was a casino of some sort, the match would be considered invalid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And, if you think about it… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino tightened his hold on the safety pin in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cheated too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us hold another match. A valid match,” Ludwig proposed. “Then, we can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino’s eyes widened slightly upon realizing whose voice that interjection belonged to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is he doing!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry?” Ludwig stuttered, looking equally as shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean what I said.” Kiku lifted his chin and raised his voice. It was a show of confidence, but a different type of confidence. Not the cool, collected, intimidating confidence one would expect from someone like the Queen of Hearts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fiery, bold, and stubborn. Unyielding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like... Lovino’s sort of confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovino may not agree, but I believe this match served its purpose excellently,” Kiku declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig raised an eyebrow. “How so? The cheating defeated the entire purpose of the gamble, which was proposed to test Lovino’s skills,” he countered. “Cheating is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a skill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Kiku responded, holding his ground. “However, what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing through </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheating? What about being able to take such a threat and play it to your own advantage?” The questions left his mouth one-by-one, back-to-back, giving Ludwig no time to answer. “It’s like taking a sword pointed at you and making it double-edged, and as far as gambling skill goes…” He looked to Lovino and nodded a little nod. “I’ve seen enough to gauge his gambling proficiency.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovino.” Kiku looked him dead in the eye, a demure smile on his face. “Congratulations. You have won.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino didn’t know what to say. He genuinely wasn’t expecting that sort of thing from Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t he be mad? Or annoyed, at the very least? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, those words were powerful enough to change his entire perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino had originally viewed Kiku’s cheating as a nuisance. A cheap nuisance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the way Kiku stood up, admitted to his faults, conceded the match, and even praised his abilities like that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Lovino think that perhaps the cheating didn’t ruin the match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the cheating was what made the match so entertaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I… I sincerely apologize. It was underhanded of me to use such tactics, and I’m truly sorry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Don’t be,” Lovino interrupted. “Sure, it might’ve been a little wild, but that’s what makes it fun, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku’s eyebrows were raised in mild surprise. He probably didn’t expect Lovino to even forgive the rigged game, let alone enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. Even after this whole shit-show, I still can’t find it in me to stay mad at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino allowed his lips to curve upwards into a tiny smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s for the best. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-So, does that mean...?” Ludwig glanced at Feliciano and trailed off, his question hanging heavy in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano hummed to himself and stroked his chin with his fingers. “Well, I don’t really know. It’s a weird situation, but I guess if neither party chooses to throw the match, it’s official. Sort of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Then…” Ludwig sighed. “I suppose if Kiku agrees, I’m fine with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fratello</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Feliciano asked, his innocent golden eyes overflowing with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino bit his lip and hesitated a little before nodding. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliciano grinned and clapped his hands together. “Then, in that case, we have our winner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino stood there awkwardly as Feliciano pulled him into a bear hug and Kiku clapped politely from a few feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, this is how everything ends up, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won. Hooray. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… I’m not even halfway there, yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The real battle’s gonna be—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soirée des fleurs,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kiku suddenly said, repeating word-for-word what Ludwig had said earlier, “Is a hotbed for gambling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please listen closely, Lovino. I truly respect your skills. That compulsiveness works well for you, in most cases…” Kiku paused for a moment, drawing out his words dramatically. “However, at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soirée, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you will have to exercise caution. The Kings and Queens and Jacks and Aces of the other three kingdoms are ruthless when it comes to gambling and winning. They can and will do everything to get their victory,” he warned. “So, be careful. Ludwig and I will try to help, but just… choose your battles wisely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino drew in a deep breath and let it out. Things were moving pretty quickly, already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never really liked lectures. Having to shut his mouth and be told what to do never sat right with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, something deep inside his conscience told him not to disregard Kiku’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll... I'll do my best.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. High Strung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remain cautious at all times. They’ll take any opportunity they can to pounce, so don't let them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino nodded, hoping to give himself the appearance of a calm and collected noble rather than the high-strung impersonator that he really was. Even without Kiku’s frightening warnings, it was no easy task. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously, the real Ace of Hearts wasn’t exactly poker-faced all the time, if he’s anything like me. But, we’re just… not the same. He’s from this realm, I’m not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was born to gamble, and I wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I guess that doesn’t change the fact that we both ended up doing it anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A cool breeze blew past. It was refreshing, though it failed to calm Lovino’s raging nerves. The setting Treamphis sun poured golden-orange rays onto the city below—Lovino would have actually been able to enjoy it if the circumstances of his presence in Diamonds were different. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Soirée des fleurs,” huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s called a party, but it really doesn’t feel like one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Your Majesty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino’s gaze snapped over to the woman trailing directly behind them. She was a maid of sorts, judging by her uniform. Like everyone else in Diamonds, her hair was golden-blonde, her eyes were ocean blue, and her voice held hints of a West-European accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludwig simply turned around and nodded curtly, to which Lovino was mildly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid bastard. Probably thinks he’s too good to waste his breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty, the King of Diamonds, will not be present at the beginning of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soiree</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the maid explained. “We truly apologize for this, and we hope it won’t be too much of an inconvenience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, Ludwig allowed his face to display the slightest hint of emotion. This time, it was surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for once, Lovino could see where Ludwig was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? What kind of king shows up late to his own goddamn ball?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino repressed the urge to scoff upon recalling that Francis Bonnefoy—the supposed King of Diamonds—was a perverted miscreant who couldn’t keep his lips off his wineglass for more than five seconds, let alone practice proper punctuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe some things stayed the same. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Ludwig assured. “By any chance, would you know the reason behind this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maid immediately shook her head. “I’m afraid not, Your Majesty. The Jack of Diamonds chose not to elaborate, and I am in no position to challenge his decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Ludwig turned back around, obviously not satisfied with this answer. “Thank you, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued their walk to the front entrance in complete silence—even Feliciano kept his mouth shut. It made Lovino almost grateful that he didn’t have to grow up in such an uptight environment, especially if the Grand Deck really was as cutthroat as Kiku made it out to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The set of double doors—those had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>15 feet tall—were lined with smiling butlers and maids who greeted the group upon their arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, standing a few feet in front of the staff was a man and a woman (girl?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man extended his right hand towards Ludwig in a polite greeting, his features stern and—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a second! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s him, it has to be!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dealer from the Royal Flush! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baasch Zwingli</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kiku whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack of Diamonds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino simply nodded, deciding that now wasn’t the best time to tell Kiku he already knew who the man was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Diamonds, King Ludwig,” Baasch said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, welcome!” the girl standing next to the Jack of Diamonds added with a curtsy. “It’s wonderful to see you all again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Lovino voluntarily looked to Kiku for an introduction. </span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Lilli Zwingli.</span></em> <em><span>Queen of Diamonds.</span></em><span>” </span></p><p>
  <span>Lovino prayed that his shock didn’t register on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the Queen? She didn’t look a day over 14! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Disgust pooled up in his stomach as the realization settled in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she’s the queen, she’s got to be married to—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that Emile’s already informed you of our king’s temporary absence?” Baasch asked, motioning towards the maid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct,” Ludwig affirmed. “At around what time are we to expect his arrival?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baasch glanced at his watch—one that was surprisingly modest in appearance, despite its owner’s status—and responded. “Fifteen minutes, he told me.” His lips were tugged into a frown, one that looked like it could’ve belonged to a disapproving parent. “But his reliability is questionable, as I’m sure you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but is there anyone who doesn’t know?” Feliciano chuckled—it was a distinct laugh, very different from his usual girlish giggle—inserting himself into the conversation effortlessly and naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Lovino could understand his brother’s role in the Hearts Court. Feliciano was far more charismatic and overall likable than Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino combined. He also had this air of childlike innocence surrounding him, though Lovino presumed its sole purpose was to coax others into letting their guard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Feliciano continued to make lively conversation, Baasch nodded towards a pair of butlers standing on either side of the doors, signaling to open them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they did, Lovino could fully understand why the Kingdom of Diamonds was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>known </span>
  </em>
  <span>for its opulent architecture and great wealth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was made from crystal and gold—a far cry from the demure, yet practical, dark wood of the Hearts Palace. Bright yellow tapestries cascaded down the sides of the walls and touched the ground, meticulously ironed and pleated to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino couldn’t help but roll his eyes at such a garish display and wonder just how many people it took to maintain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are better things to waste your money on, if you ask me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we the first ones to arrive?” Kiku asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Baasch answered. “The ones from Spades arrived just a few hours earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino perked up at the mention of the Kingdom of Spades. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good, actually. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe instead of having to wait for the actual event itself, I can just approach the Queen of Spades right now! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A reassuring wave of relief washed over him, telling him that, yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be getting out of this parallel universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I have to do is find the Queen of Spades. That’s it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should be easy. Right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow! You’re finally here!” a familiar voice yelled from further up the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the stranger finally reached the foyer, where the rest of them were standing, Lovino was able to tell that this person wasn’t a stranger at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I—I know I should’ve seen this shit coming. After all, there are parallel universe versions of Kiku and Feli and Kraut-face, but… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Him? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, Lovi! How’ve you been holding up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from Feliciano, there was only one other person who dared to call Lovino by that god-forsaken nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that person just-so-happened to be standing right in front of him, wearing that bright, idiotic grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Antonio?” Lovino stuttered, still in half-disbelief. Back in ‘the real world,’ he hadn’t seen the Spaniard in quite some time. Did that match up in this world, too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, that’s me!” Antonio confirmed, slight concern bordering his voice. “Did you hit your head or something? Maybe you should get that checked out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ironic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lovino thought with a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But, that’s not too bad of an idea, all things considered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… whatever,” Lovino insisted, choosing not to let Antonio continue to worry about issues that didn’t really exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, then, what’s his title? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino turned his head with the intention to send a pleading glance in Kiku’s direction, only to find the Queen of Hearts engaging in a deep conversation about trade or economy or some other complicated-sounding subject with Baasch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I’ll have to figure this one out on my own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes immediately went towards Antonio’s chest—there should’ve been some numerical or alphabetical indication of his position in the court. And, thankfully, there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, golden, capital letter A. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another Ace, then. Interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… it’s been so long, I don’t even remember the last time I saw you!” Antonio remarked. “We should catch up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overhearing bits of the exchange, Baasch glanced over to the pair and opened his mouth to raise an objection, only to find that he had none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose that would be fine,” Baasch admitted. “You have twenty minutes. Everyone’s to be expected at the ballroom by 8:00, sharp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume this guy calls all the shots around here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, especially if the Queen is as young as she looks, the Jack would naturally be the second-in-command. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovino frowned at the mention of time restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly 8? Antonio likes to talk… a lot… so I doubt he’d be willing to end our meeting off early. Moreover, the Ace of Hearts would probably miss this idiot, too. I don’t want to do anything out of character.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Argh! Goddamnit, Antonio! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way to get around this. Lovino would have to endure an hour of ballroom dancing and forcefully polite small-talk in order to get to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>main event: the afterparty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If what Kiku told him was true, the afterparty was where all the gambling would take place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I’ll have to wait for another chance to talk to the Queen of Spades… I can only hope it’ll go alright. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. It's... been a while. <br/>I apologize for the long wait! I've been working on quite a few others things and exams have been getting in the way of everything. <br/>This chapter was short, yes. There's still much more I have planned for the story, but I wanted to post this to ensure that the fic isn't dead yet. <br/>(For the next chapter, expect some more gambling with a dash of drunken revelry!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>